Mine, Yours and Ours
by IceTeas
Summary: Through their days and everything else. Pairing Faberrittana; Mostly non related one shots.
1. The Bang Bang

**I just love pairing _Faberrittana_. Especially their future life. I started this while ago, had some story here, but deleted it. Now, I started again this, might continue it. **

**AU: Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn with their eight children. These are names of children and their ages. Names are randomly chosen. **

**Every mistake is mine,of course. English is not my native language, so be kind. If anyone would do beta, I'm up for it. :)**

**...**

**Ina – 17 years old (adopted)**

**Daniel – 17 years old (Brittany's)**

**Victoria/Tori and Alexis/Alex – 15 years old (Santana's)**

**Emily – 14 years old (Quinn's)**

**Katie – 5 years old (Rachel's)**

**Ian – 4 years old (Brittany's)**

**Lea – 15 months old (Rachel's)**

* * *

''San! Come downstairs, breakfast is almost ready'' shouted Quinn from kitchen downstairs.

Everyone was already at table, except Rachel who had early phone call for work and had to go. Quinn and Brittany were usually ones to make breakfast, since Santana wasn't interested at all in it and Rachel always said she'd rather help kids prepare themselves for school. _Bullshit_, they were already old enough to prepare on their own and little ones didn't even go to school. It was excuse for _'don't make me prepare it, I suck'_.

Santana came rushing in kitchen, in one hand on hip Lea, their youngest daughter and in another papers. She sat baby in crib and sat down, taking sip of coffee. She wasn't morning person at all.

''Eww, why is in here so much sugar, Q?'' she groaned, scrunching face at blonde.

''You took Britt's coffee, dork. Here's yours'' Quinn answered placing kiss on Latina's lips. She understood that Santana was the busiest of them all. She had some pretty complicating job, she was one of the best lawyers in New York City.

Santana smiled and drank from her cup, following with bite of toast with honey.

''Anyone need ride for school? I'll go in few minutes'' she said and started feeding Lea. The baby shook head, thinking it was time for playing. ''No, Lee, eat please'' Santana pleaded.

''I'll drive them today, baby'' said Brittany and teens nodded.

Brittany had her own dance studio in New York. Since their life was pretty much good and they had enough money, even a little too much, so they could afford dance studio for Brittany. Quinn was doctor at Central City Hospital. Rachel was successful Broadway star. With their children, their life was perfect. They had it all, from smallest things to love.

''Actually, mom, I have ride for today'' said Ina getting up and putting bag on shoulder.

She was the oldest one, still in high school. She looked the most like Santana. Long black hair, dark skin tone and witty body made her look gorgeous. Ina didn't mind she was adopted, she knew that was her destiny and that they were her real family. Also, she didn't have any fear coming out, she was out and proud.

''With who?'' asked Quinn eyeing girl's outfit. Tight black skirt, pink top and leather black jacket. And maybe _too much_ make up for school. She had her own dance crew. Ina started dancing with Brittany, since she was four years old. Apparently, girl didn't like that much ballet, on Rachel's insistence. She was born for street dance, hip hop. In one hand, Ina was rebel.

Rachel always wanted to make rules for her, but just like Santana, she never followed them. So they accepted them. But what Ina has, is really smart head. She knew to differentiate bad from good. And they were proud.

''With friend from crew, don't worry'' Ina winked and ran from dinning room.

Brittany sighed and started taking dishes from table putting it in dishwasher. Alex and Emily took their bags, murmuring something about their sister, Victoria.

''Mommy, can I stay at friend's tonight?'' asked Tori, looking at Brittany. Kids knew which mom was nicest, so they strived to always ask her when something is about to be bad.

Santana caught with eye Emily smirking behind Victoria, so she snapped at her.

Brittany was about to answer, but Santana went first. ''Which friend?''

''Umm, from class.. we have project, yeah..''

''Are you sure? Project in the middle of week?''

''Yes, mami. Can I please?'' Victoria nervously shifted and narrowed eyes to Santana. Latina sighed, somehow she knew her daughter was lying, but she didn't want to ask. Or fight.

''You can, baby. Your mami is being little tough this morning'' smiled Brittany placing one hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana chuckled and hip-hit her.

''Thanks!'' squealed Victoria and ran from kitchen. Smirking, Alex and Emily went after her, leaving three moms behind them.

''Wait for me in the car! Be there in minute!'' shouted Brittany behind them.

''Do you think she's lying?'' said Quinn after they left, facing Santana and Brittany. They knew their kids, so they could say when they are different.

Santana shrugged, along with Brittany. ''Who know? Maybe? But, we'll see tonight'' she said and put on her coat. Taking last sip of coffee, she kissed Lea on forehead and turned to her wives.

''See you tonight, baby'' said Quinn and placed kiss on her lips. Santana did the same with Brittany and headed to door.

Brittany turned to Quinn, sneaking hand around her waist. Cuddling in her hair, she giggled at Quinn's smell.

''I'll miss you, we could have all day to us'' she joked and Quinn laughed.

''Uh uh, go out and drive kids. Sooner you go, faster you can come back'' replied Quinn and pushed her hands playfully.

''You should take more days off, baby'' said Brittany and headed to door. Swaying playfully her butt, she laughed and left house, driving teens.

* * *

**:)**


	2. A Beautiful Mess

**Here's the second chapter. I had an idea, and it's weekend, so.. :) Enjoy. **

**all mistakes are mine. English is not my native language, so be nice. Thanksssss on reviews!**

* * *

''Do we really have to go?'' Emily groaned rolling eyes, as she put on her jacket in hall. ''I mean, all of us together?''

Santana just looked at her, and girl knew it was time to shut up. Chuckling, Rachel and Brittany prepared Ian and Katie for going out. It was that time of month or a year, when whole family, all twelve went shopping. That meant all of teens going out in mall with moms and brothers and sisters.

''Shut up, Em, it's perfect opportunity to rob moms'' joked Alex as she opened door. Ina and Daniel laughed and followed her.

Quinn took Lea in arms, Rachel and Brittany took Ian and Katie by hands and they went outside. Closing and locking door, Santana turned to se mess in front of her. It wasn't something unusual. They never knew to organise themselves in cars properly.

Groaning, she yelled. ''Okay, this is the plan'' everyone was looking at her, for directions. ''Ina you're with me in car. Emily and Lee with Quinn. Tori, Alex and Daniel with Rachel. Katie and Ian with Brittany. Deal, ok'' she said and rushed to car, laughing in her chest.

''No fair, come here, Santana Fabray!'' shouted Rachel behind her, earning loud laugh from Quinn.

''It's ok, baby, you get the most calm kids'' Quinn teased her and kissed her softly. She placed Lea in her crib and Emily entered car, front seat. Quinn looked at her, signalling her to sit in back. Groaning, girl obeyed.

''Mami, you're not fair'' laughed Ina, as she sat with Santana in car.

''Oh, shut up'' laughed Santana back and went first to go out from garage.

**...**

Standing in the middle of mall, they talked about where to go first. All of teens wanted to make sure they don't spend that much time in mall, they had other plans.

''We can arrange like six and six. Ones go on other side, others on other'' said Brittany, as she placed nervous Lea in her cart.

''Sheer genius'' laughed Santana and kissed her nose.

''Mom, not here'' smirked Tori, hiding her face behind Alex.

''Can we buy more toys, mommy?'' asked Katie looking at Rachel. Brunette laughed and nodded happily, earning grin from girl.

Santana smirked at Rachel, and smaller brunette showed her tongue at her.

''What? If my baby wants more toys, she gets it'' she defended.

''Don't you think two full rooms of toys aren't enough for them?''

''So?''

''I want new playstation.''

''I saw new brand boots. Can I have them?''

''There is new collection of movies. Can we buy it?''

''I totally want those jeans from yesterday. Please, mom?''

''You have, like, twenty pairs of jeans. Shut up.''

''And what about your boots? You can sell them.''

''...true. And feed kids in Africa.''

''I want new sneakers. Those Nike I have, are totally last season.''

''There's one book I wanted to buy. It's _only_ 70$.''

''You don't do anything but read, geek.''

''And you're whore, Tori. So shut up.''

''Oh, who says.''

''Seriously, Tori, _you are_.''

''STOP!'' Quinn groaned at her children. It was hard sometimes to bear all different minds and wishes. And even more, when they all started to spat at each other and insult. Santana nodded, and Brittany and Rachel sighed. Lea started to cry loudly, and Santana rolled eyes.

''We just needed this, Gosh'' she waved hand in air.

''I'll take her'' said Ina and took Lea in arms, girl stopped crying instantly. Ina had that effect on her brothers and sisters. They always looked at her, like at their idol. Especially Alex. She was younger than her, so it was normal. She never tried to look like her, because she couldn't.

Alex was middle tall, dark skinned girl. Her hair was short, she defined her self like tomboy lesbian. She loved her style and was proud. She was rather calm girl, unlike Victoria, her twin, who was absolutely like Santana. They tried to be gentle with her, to talk to her, but Victoria was pure girl with Latina temper and no one could calm her when she was furious. Except, of course her moms, who she needed to respect.

''You have to stop insulting each other. We didn't raise you like that, to kill each other. You are supposed to love each other unconditionally. You're brothers and sisters, for God's sake. I grew up like only child, and it was fine, but I've always wanted to have brother or sister. You know, I have song dedicated to my childhood. It's called 'Only child' and I wrote it in high school for...'' Rachel was interrupted by Quinn and groaning coming from children.

They totally didn't want their mother's lecture now and her long speeches about her talents in high school.

''We get it, baby. It's not time for this theme now'' said Quinn, placing hand on her shoulder.

Rachel sighed and held Ian's hand, who was mesmerized by mom's speech. He seemed to adore her, like he was supposed to. He was an angel in family.

''We can go like this'' started Quinn. ''Rachel and Brittany can go on one side of mall, with Ian, Daniel, Katie and...'' she wandered with eyes who to put with them. She tried to keep to herself and Santana teen girls, because she knew they'd destroy Rachel's bank account if they went with her.

Santana and her were pretty much in control with them.

''I'll go with them, ma!'' said Alex. ''I already have something to talk about with Daniel.''

''Then ok. We agreed. That ok with you?'' Quinn asked, looking at Brittany and Rachel who nodded.

''Thanks God we agreed on something'' Tori rolled eyes and started walking ahead of them.

''You better behave, Victoria'' smirked Santana, leaning in kiss first with Brittany, then with Rachel.

''See you in few hours, babes'' she said.

''If we survive'' joked Brittany, placing Ian on her hip.

''It's me and Santana who have devils with them'' whispered Quinn looking at Emily and Tori. Rachel playfully slapped her arm, and Brittany and Santana chuckled.

''Our kids are angels, it's isn't Britt's or mine fault that some kids have temper'' she joked. Emily was biologically Quinn's so it was obvious. Let's better not talk about Tori and her temper.

''Okay, folks, time to separate!''

''See you in few hours!''

The groups went in different directions, struggling to keep their heads sane with each other. Funny or not, it was always like that. There'll be always fights and everything. It's what keeps them happy.

**...**

''Remind me again why did we take girls with us?'' said Santana sarcastically while waiting along with Quinn in corner of some clothe shop. Ina, Tori and Emily were going through clothes, and laughing. It seemed they didn't care that their moms were waiting for them. Santana tended to remind them with rather loud coughing.

''To remind you, it was 'cause _these girls_ would empty out our wives' wallets'' joked Quinn, and looked down at crib, where Lea was finally peacefully sleeping.

''Mom, mami, we found some clothes we like'' came Emily bouncing to them. It seemed she carried more clothes in hands then her weight was.

Other two came behind her, carrying the same amount of clothes, laughing. They all pouted, and Santana rolled eyes.

''All of that?''

''Yes mommyyyyyy'' Tori said, making puppy face. Quinn laughed and started going through clothes in their arms.

''You usually call me 'mami', what's this all of sudden'' Santana said playfully and Victoria blushed.

''They obviously want something from you'' chuckled Quinn. Ina laughed and kneeled down in front of crib, tucking Lea.

''Please, mami?'' pleaded Emily, obviously.

Quinn looked at Santana, funny expression on her face. She knew Santana'd say yes. But it was question of time when, because she tended to be tough and stubborn.

Rolling eyes and laughing, Santana pulled Quinn to cash register.

''Oh come on, I think we can afford that'' proclaimed Santana, and teens squealed following her.

**...**

Meanwhile, on other side of mall, it was much easier.

Brittany helped Daniel choose clothes for him, he had some sport style. He was middle tall boy, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He played football, was very good at school. He was smooth one of children. He did, of course care about his family, but he always tried to solve quietly problem if there was one, and not in wild way, like his sisters would do.

Rachel tried every pink dress on Katie, which girl adored. She was obviously mini Rachel, diva in early age. Rachel and Brittany insisted to send her on ballet classes, and Katie loved going.

''Mommy, look what momma put on me now!'' she squealed bouncing to Brittany, who was helping Ian to find something.

Turning to girl, she offered her biggest smile and patted her head.

''You look like princess, baby girl'' she said and Katie smiled from ear to ear.

''Thank you, mommy. I'll go now, so momma and I cans decide which one to buy'' said Katie.

''It's 'can' baby girl'' corrected Brittany.

''What mommy?''

''You need to say 'So momma and I can decide' ''Brittany corrected her again, lightly smiling at girl, who looked rather confused now.

''Ok, I'll remember that'' she grinned and ran to Rachel.

Ian came running from some part of shop, bringing everything green. Brittany raised eyebrow, looking down at him and he blushed.

''I want everything this colour, mommy'' he said still blushing with head down.

Brittany laughed and kneeled in front of him. ''Ok, my boy. Want to try everything?''

He nodded and Brittany took clothes from his arms, so they headed to cabin.

On other side, Alex and Daniel went through clothes, chatting. They couldn't care less what to buy, they thought they had enough. But with a chance, they choose to buy something.

''Found something?'' came Rachel behind them, holding with one hand Katie.

''Yeah, it's on cash register'' nodded Alex.

''Momma bought me three pink dresses and pink shirts'' grinned Katie and stack out tongue.

Laughing, Alex and Daniel patted her head.

''Great princess'' he smiled.

Few moments later, came Brittany and Ian at cash register and along with Rachel, they paid everything.

**...**

''Yes, Rach we are at parking'' Santana answered on phone. Quinn, her and kids were waiting another group to arrive.

''I'm exhausted'' said Emily, sitting in car next to Tori.

''Who cares?'' spat Victoria, earning a smirk from her sister. It wasn't unusual for them to fight.

Victoria and Emily were the first ones to fight in house, when everyone else was calm. Those were fights for smallest things to the bigger ones. Most of family ignored them, except, of course their moms. They understood those were two different tempers, but if Quinn and Santana could be even lovers, they could be sisters, right?

''Yes, babe, see you tonight'' said Ina and hung up. She chuckled to herself and leaned on car.

''With who you were talking?'' asked Emily curiously.

''Do you have to know everything?'' spat Tori again. It was really starting to go on Emily's nerves.

''What's your problem?''

''Maybe you.''

''Whore.''

''Fuck off.''

_Slap. _

Emily hit Victoria, and Ina tried to contain her laugh, putting hand over her mouth. She didn't even try to separate them, she loved watching them fight.

As Victoria tried to hit her back, Santana came running to them.

''Estás loca? What happened?'' she spat angrily at Victoria, taking her arm in hers. She didn't approve hitting between them, insulting ok, but not that.

Victoria smirked and tried to pull out her arm from mother's grip, but she couldn't.

'' Ella empezó'' Victoria whispered furiously and finally pulled her hand out.

''I didn't'' Emily smirked and crossed arms. They continued talking about what happened, both of them disclaiming everything.

Few minutes later, other group arrived and laughed as they put their bags in back of cars. Rachel leaned in kiss with Santana, and it was definitely make out session. Long one. Brittany pecked Quinn and walked off to cars.

''What's wrong with you, baby?'' Brittany asked Victoria who was leaned on Santana's car, slowly patting her head.

''Nothing'' she silently replied.

''Had fight with mom?'' Brittany silently chuckled.

''Yes'' Victoria spat, smirking at her mom's laughing.

''You know your mami doesn't mean anything what she says when she's angry'' Brittany smiled and Victoria, even though she was mad, nodded.

''Ok now?'' blonde smiled and hugged daughter. They both laughed and along with others headed to cars.

''I could eat now some of mom's specialities, how about you kids?'' Santana said, obviously thinking on Quinn.

Teens laughed and proclaimed 'yessss' and Quinn rolled eyes.

''Only if your _mother Santana_ makes dessert we all love'' she teased. Santana was capable of making her special ice cream dessert, but it took hell of time and Quinn knew Santana hated being in kitchen. That happened rarely, to see Santana making it. It was only because, it took long time.

''Yes, mami, please!'' Daniel said and others agreed.

''Will you baby, for us?'' Rachel and Brittany joined teasing.

Quinn nudged Katie on shoulder and little girl said in her best baby voice. ''I want it too, mami. _Por favor_?''

Everyone laughed and Santana sighed.

''Oh why did I mention food!'' she waved hand in air and laughing went and sat in car. ''Ok, but only if momma Rachel sings tonight to us!'' she couldn't but imply one of them too.

''I will, it'd be my pleasure'' brunette agreed. It wasn't obligation to her, she loved too.

''Of course _you_ would'' Santana and Quinn mocked in same voice.

''Enough of you two, let's get going'' said Brittany and they all turned cars and drove them. _Family night._

* * *

**You can PM me next theme for chapter, or any other idea. Also, I could use beta. Thanks. :)**


	3. Alone Time

**I wrote this chapter and I didn't want wait for tomorrow to update it. Here it is. :)**

**Thank you for reviews and follows! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Right after you drop kids, come home. We'll be waiting properly if you come home.. if not, you may find us in strange positions ;) –Quinn_

Quinn placed phone on nightstand and shifted herself so she was facing Brittany. Blonde was still sleeping, so was Santana on edge of bed. Quinn just waited moment when is she going to fall.

It was one of the rarest day they have, house was empty, only three of them. Rachel got up early and drove the youngest, Lea, Katie and Ian, to Blaine and Kurt's house. It was something like their tradition, to take them to their house. Blaine and Kurt had two of their own children, who were still little, so they played with them.

Quinn reached over Brittany, to pull Santana for shirt, to prevent falling from bed. Brittany groaned loudly and of course, started waking up. Santana woke up, too, and still with closed eyes moved closer to Brittany.

''Owww, Quinnie, you squashed the god out of me'' Brittany took deep breath as Quinn shifted back in her place and snuggled her head in blonde's neck. She started slowly kissing her and occasionally licking Brittany's neck.

''Mm, sorry dear, but this one behind you almost fell out of the bed'' she murmured in her neck. Brittany pulled hand from covers and placed them on Quinn's back, roaming over it. Quinn's kisses became faster and she moved her lips upper, to Brittany's lips. They kissed for few seconds or even minutes, until they felt someone on top both of them.

''I know to control myself, blondie'' said Santana and flung covers off them. She started slowly running hands over two bodies at the same time. Blondes continued kissing, moaning at touches they felt on their bodies.

Brittany deepened kiss and looked at brunette, who had satisfying smirk on face.

''No, continue'' was the only thing Santana said and Brittany did.

This time it was more passionate and with more action. Tongues fought, so did hands. Quinn and Brittany tried to touch each other, but Santana would just remove their hands, and do it her own way. With right hand, she reached for Quinn's top and nudged blonde so she could take it off. In less than second both blondes were topless and in panties.

Santana took with her right hand Quinn's breast, massaging it and playing with nipples, receiving load of moans from her, silent ones, with heavy breaths and sensual ones. With other hand, which she moved down Brittany's body and reached her pants, she made Brittany shiver. Slowly she slipped it in and started circling Brittany's clit.

Brittany immediately spread her legs, a little wider for Santana to have better view and access.

Blondes continued kissing, but this time was though for them. Their hands weren't allowed to do anything, but stay aside.

Santana moved her hand from Quinn's breast down, slowly. Reaching under panties, Quinn let loud groan and positioned herself like Brittany. Santana spread her wetness over slit and entered her with one finger. So she did it with Brittany too.

''More San'' Quinn breathed in Brittany mouth, as she tried to make harder contact with Santana's only one finger, moving her hips faster on her hand.

''Look at you two'' Santana smiled evilly, looking down at blondes, who gasped breathless. Reflexively, Brittany gripped Santana's hand with her own, trusting hard in herself. She moaned, bucking her hips, pounding in brunette's hand.

It wasn't nothing new, to see Brittany so wild in bed, but Santana didn't expect her to take control. Not at all. So she took her hand out, receiving loud groan from Brittany, as she continued to finger Quinn, now with two fingers.

''Fuck Santana!'' Brittany and Quinn groaned heavily, but from different reasons. Quinn's eyes were half opened, as her body slowly bucked against Santana's fingers. In other hand, Brittany looked at Santana furiously, expecting an answer.

''You're not in control, Brittany'' Santana teased her, slowly petting blonde's hole, still with one finger. Brittany moaned again, still trying to shift herself onto Santana's hand.

''You can't just fuck my hand the way you want. I fuck you. _Both of you._ Look how Quinn is obedient and satisfied with what I give to her. Is that right, Quinnie? '' Santana said and added more firmness with her hand onto Quinn, so blonde knows she's talking with her.

''Yes, Santana!'' blonde shouted, it was obvious she was close.

Brittany howled again, this time her breaths sounded like sobs. ''_Please_, Santana.. fuck me..'' she sobbed and Santana smirked, smile forming on her lips.

''That's right. I will'' Santana said and started really pounding in Brittany, with three fingers in her, just like in Quinn's hole now. She watched panting blondes underneath her, both with half closed eyes, breathing heavily. She fingered them with such strength, that even she didn't know she has. It was morning after all, they didn't have even breakfast nor coffee. Nevermind.

''Kiss her, Brittany'' she practically demanded and Brittany, added all her strength so she could move her face to Quinn's. She was close and she could feel on Quinn's lips, that she was too.

Few moments later, both of them were coming, pretty much at the same time. Coming down from highness and slowing down breaths, they opened eyes and looked at Santana, who, obviously had satisfying smirk on her face.

Santana slowly pulled out her fingers from them and blondes moaned at the feeling. Looking at them, Santana put first one finger of left arm in mouth, tasting Brittany and then tasting Quinn.

''So good. My angels'' she said, as she felt warmness in her stomach from feeling their delicious mixed taste on her tongue. ''Take this.''

The fingers that were inside Brittany she put in Quinn's mouth and other ones in Brittany's mouth. Blondes licked and sucked on her fingers slowly, looking at her eyes. Santana's eyes were one second on Quinn, and other on Brittany.

All sensation interrupted loud cough from doorway. _Shit, Rachel_.

Santana fell on bed, hitting pillows with face. She was between blondes, so she shifted herself and was facing the door. Quinn and Brittany took each one Santana's arm to cover their upper body. Ridiculous. Like their wife has never seen them naked. But, just in case. The three of them looked at brunette, who was standing on doorway, undefined expression on her face.

''So, I'm late huh?'' Rachel said and entered room, closing door behind her. Taking coat off which she placed on nearest armchair, she rushed to bed and sat on Santana's legs. She slowly started stripping her self, in minute she was naked.

Blondes didn't have to be told twice, Quinn shifted herself over Santana, so she was on top and Brittany pulled Rachel on top of her.

''You are late a little bit'' said Brittany and Rachel chuckled placing light kisses over blonde's head and neck.

''Well, I don't see the sadness in your eyes at all'' Rachel murmured in her neck.

''Santana did a good job'' Brittany grinned and hearing that, Santana grinned too from ear to ear and leaned from Brittany's right side to kiss her. Meanwhile, Rachel pulled Quinn in kiss, and blonde took opportunity to play with brunette's breasts. She gently pinched her nipples and her tongue dance in brunette's mouth.

''So you were right when you texted me you'd be in strange positions'' Rachel teased as they pulled apart. Quinn smiled and shrugged.

''You could hurry up'' she teased back, but Rachel couldn't fight back because Brittany, all of sudden, rolled them over, so she was on top of Rachel.

On other side, Quinn trailed kisses down Santana's body. She practically worshiped their bodies. Brittany's body stayed fit and sexy even after births, because her dancing career. Rachel's too, she had her usual schedule of working out. Santana's body was naturally fit and she just needed to add little workout.

As she took off Santana's panties, she immediately directed herself on Latina's clit. It was rather delicious. It had some special scent, something that Quinn couldn't ever resist. Se started licking it slowly and Santana breathed her name rapidly, panting. Taking Santana's hips, Quinn settled in one spot her body, so she had better access. Her tongue flied over Santana's sensitive spots, clit and slowly, licking across her slit, Quinn stack her tongue in her. She tried to burry it as deep as possible, receiving now louder moans from Santana.

Brittany inserted Rachel with two fingers, and brunette slowly jerked off her hips, buckling it onto blonde's fingers. Brittany steadied her rhythm, now faster putting and pulling out her fingers. With each thrust, Rachel would let shaky breath, every now and then one loud.

Room was filled with heavy breaths and sticking noise. First to come was Santana, her fingers in Quinn's hair, pressing her head, her tongue further in her hole. Her body, muscles tightened and her orgasm lasted for several moments. Nearly after she came and after Quinn placed herself beside Santana, Rachel came down from highness and along with Brittany collapsed on bed.

''This was good'' exhaled Quinn and licked her lips, feeling Santana's taste. Seeing that, Rachel kissed her, deeply, running her tongue in all corner's of blonde's mouth she could reach. When she was satisfied with amount of Santana's delicious taste in her mouth, she pulled away and lied back down on bed.

''It was awesome... We could do it every day if we didn't have those devils jumping on us in morning or screaming outside'' breathed Santana, as Brittany sensitively stroked her hair.

''Santana, you did not just wished we didn't have kids? _Eight kids_?'' Rachel said and straightened herself on bed so she was facing Latina.

Quinn and Brittany chuckled and Santana's eyes flew open.

''I didn't say that, midget. I just said if we put some sex sign on door, they wouldn't interrupt us'' Santana said and closed eyes again, enjoying Brittany's stroking.

''Well, it sure didn't sound in that contest'' Rachel said and lied back down, placing one hand on Santana's stomach, circling it. ''And don't call me midget, you fool'' she playfully pinched Santana's belly button and blondes laughed.

''Yeah, S, it's so last season'' Quinn added silently laughing.

''No, it's totally high school joke'' Brittany added and caused them to burst out laughing.

''Oh, shut up. This midget here knows I love her'' said Latina and pulled Rachel in kiss. After few minutes of making out, they pulled apart and again, just lied there in silence.

''We should –''

''I think-''

Rachel and Brittany started at the same time, and then laughed.

''Let's go make breakfast, so we can have some more sex'' Santana finished their sentences and stood up, looking for clothes. The other three did the same, except Rachel went in closet, to find clothes.

''When are they coming home?'' asked Quinn, pulling shirt over head. As she embrangled her head in opening of shirt she couldn't pull her head out. ''Someone help'' she murmured, but it was too silent. Brittany came behind her, laughing and helping her to put on shirt.

''You jerk'' chuckled Brittany and kissed her nose.

''Errm, I think Victoria said something about sleepover'' said Rachel as she stood in front of mirror, tying up her hair in ponytail.

''Yes, Daniel is having game tomorrow and he's staying with team on hotel'' Brittany added. ''Emily and Alex will come home by 5.''

''What about Katie, Ian and Lea?'' asked Santana heading to the door. The other three followed her, Quinn still struggling with clothes and hair.

''Blaine wished they could stay for a few days, so I said yes. I prepared their clothes and brought it with them this morning'' replied Rachel, now her helping Quinn with clothes. Now pants were the problem, it was messed up.

They sat in kitchen and took coffee from table.

''What's with you, Q?'' Santana eyed Quinn curiously. Her short hair was mess, somehow in knot and shirt and pants, unbelievable, normal looking.

''Apparently, I'm not capable of dressing myself this morning'' laughed blonde and tied all her hair in small ponytail. ''_Someone_ wore me out.''

''Bitch, you weren't complaining and it's not my fault you're clumsy'' spat back Santana as she sipped her coffee. Quinn hit her playfully in the arm, stealing sip of her coffee. She knew it'd make Santana mad.

Santana jumped off table, running after Quinn around kitchen.

''Q, don't make me run for you'' she warned.

''You said I'm clumsy and I'm not'' Quinn said and took another sip. Santana was slowly coming towards her, but she went on the other side of kitchen.

Brittany and Rachel were laughing, Rachel sitting at the table, currently between fighters. Brittany was leaned on kitchen island, watching her wives being ridiculous.

''Rach, hold here'' Santana said, because Quinn was staying behind small brunette. Rachel shook her head, no way she was participating their _fight_.

''No, it's something between you two'' she teased and drank her coffee.

Santana rolled eyes and waved her hand in air. ''And _I am_ your wife!''

''I am too!''

''Stop it you two, you act like children.''

''She took my coffee.''

''You said I'm clumsy. It's insult.''

''But you are. Now, give me back my _precious_ coffee.''

''No way, you love it more than me.''

''I love me some coffee.''

''You're not even denying it. Sad, Santana. After all these years..''

Rachel and Quinn burst out laughing at Quinn's choice of words. Santana slowly moved to Quinn and caught her arm. She leaned in her face, but Quinn had fake pout and was sad.

''How could I possibly love coffee more than you, clumsy one?'' Santana asked as she brushed hand over blonde's face, slowly caressing soft skin. ''Can I be married to coffee? No. Could she give birth to my kids? No. And most importantly, can I have sex with coffee? No.''

Santana finished nonchalantly, which caused others to laugh. Rachel held her stomach and at that sight Santana chuckled lightly.

''Well, I accept apologize'' faked Quinn and kissed Santana's cheek. Santana smiled and enjoyed soft lips on her cheek, until she felt just air.

Quinn ran off, again. With Santana's coffee. Late, until she realized.

''Quinn! COME HERE!''

* * *

**End of chapter three. :) **

**Bye and thanks!**


	4. Perfectly Acceptable Mistakes

**Hey, again thanks for reviews and follows! **

**I know there's no that much Faberrittana stories, and I love it too. So I'm trying to write this one constantly. I love it. **

**To answer that one review, I really don't know why Quinn gave birth to only one child. Haha, but really, it just popped in my mind like this and yeah.. I think it'd little too much if they had one more kid, right?**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, except concept of story. Characters belong to RIB. -.-**

* * *

''They're gonna kill me'' whispered Victoria to he friends. They were outside of school, in hall. Victoria was waiting for one of her moms to come at principal's office.

She had problems with Math teacher, probably because of her language or so. So she got detention and parent call.

Ina, on other side of school playground with her usual crew, spotted her sister standing, so she walked towards her.

''What happened, Tori?'' she asked, nodding in 'hello' to her friends.

''I'm got parent call. Fucking Mrs. Smith fucked me again, I hate her'' murmured Victoria in response, rolling eyes.

''Oww, you're gonna be more fucked if your _dearest mom_ comes'' teased Ina and took off her cap, adjusting her hair.

''I know shut up'' spat back Victoria and turned around with her friends.

Ina swayed her hips and gently walked off back to her crew, laughing.

There were more than fifteen of them, it was like their place on the outside of school. They all were dancers, they had gotten along long time ago. Ina was one of leaders in crew, along with TJ (Taylor John). Most of them were muscled Afro Americans. Saying they got special sense of humour and amazing dance skills, Ina gave her life to them. They were like her family, friends and people she could count on always.

''What's wrong with you little sistah?'' asked Sasha, girl same age as Ina.

Ina laughed and shrugged, taking bottle of water from other girl. ''You know her, she thinks everyone is underneath her.''

Crew laughed and boy, with blue cap and ripped jeans, jumped from grandstand, making an atmosphere with hands.

''What do you think we practice that last choreography? Ciara's?'' Brandon asked, looking at Ina. It was his name.

''What about little freestyle?'' she narrowed eyebrow, pouting.

''Are you implying _battle_, Ina?'' teased Angela, crossing arms along with TJ, who nodded. They were on verge of laughter, but achieved not to laugh.

''Oh, like you dare to dance contra me'' teased Ina, sticking tongue. Others laughed and music started on radio. It was _Missy Elliot's 'Work'_ and Ina instantly lost her thing in song.

_Walk that walk  
Show me how you move it  
Can you walk that talk  
Put some snap into it  
It's your chance now  
Girl you better dance now  
It's your time to show it all  
The spotlight is on you, you better... _

Ina danced along song with other girls in crew, surrounded with boys who clapped their hands and nodded heads. Their dancing skills were amazing, practice made miracles.

_Work work work work  
Work work work work  
Work work work work  
Work work bitch, you better work! _

Their butts worked their job, spinning up-down in rhythm.

Meanwhile, Tori caught sight of her _mami_, getting out of car from driving seat and from other side _mom_ came out from black Santana's SUV. She totally didn't expect both of her moms to come. _Shit._ She silently whispered her friends to disappear and they ran off, and Victoria walked towards Quinn and Santana.

Standing in front of her, crossed arms, Quinn quirked eyebrows and Santana put hands on her hips. _Just don't let her yell, God_, thought Victoria.

''When wil lyou learn to behave, Tori?''

''Mami, I can really explain. It's totally not my-'' she was interrupted with mom's finger in front of her face.

''We are going to talk with principal. Come'' Quinn said and they walked in school.

**...**

Brittany came home, and taking her hoodie and earphones off, she placed it on couch and went in kitchen. She found Alex, Katie and Ian sitting at table, laughing and obviously painting something.

''Hey babies'' she kissed them and reached for fridge, pulling frozen food from it. ''What are you doing?''

''Lex painted with us rainbow'' grinned Katie and showed paper in Brittany's face.

Brittany 'wowed' and grinned back at girl. ''Very good, baby'' she patted girl's head. ''Are you feeling better, Alex?''

Alex wasn't feeling well, so she stayed home with little ones. Preventing kids from getting ill, she made them earlier orange juices and made them drink it, so she could watch them without worry.

''Yeah, just little sneezing again'' said Alex and took sip of juice.

''You sure you don't need doctor?''

''No, you know I don't like those'' smirked Alex and shrugged. ''Do you know principal called? Because Victoria, of course'' she added.

Brittany raised eyebrows in surprise and sat next to her daughter. Little ones continued painting and fighting for crayons, like always.

''What, why?''

''Well, I don't know why, but they called on home phone and looked for parent. I gave them mami's number, so they probably called her'' Alex shrugged. ''Probably Tori fucked up again something.'' Brittany playfully hit her mouth and laughed.

''Language, Alexis. Well, then probably Quinn and Santana went to school. They were supposed to get out earlier from work and go on lunch. I'm guessing they didn't go'' Brittany finished and got up again, placing food in microwave.

''I don't know, I just know Tori won't like it'' grinned Alexis and turned to Ian, who asked her something.

''I'll go upstairs to take Lea from crib. Momma will be home soon'' Brittany said and ran upstairs.

''Ok'' Alexis said behind her. ''No, no, you have to do it like this'' she instructed her brother.

**...**

Later that night, everyone was at dinner table, except Ina. They were eating, Lea in Quinn's lap, refusing food into her mouth. Every now and then, Brittany'd nudge Santana so she didn't send glares to Victoria. Emily questioned herself what happened with her sister, but got none answer.

''Kat, baby, eat that what you left on plate or no dessert for you'' Santana showed her fork in girl's plate and took peas, trying to put it in Katie's mouth.

''But I don't like it, mommy'' smirked Katie turning head on other side. She wiggled for another few seconds, before accepting fork from Santana into her mouth.

''That's my girl'' grinned Santana and patted Katie's grinning face.

''Look how Ian ate all. And he'll get dessert'' said Rachel with big smile on her face. Quinn nodded and continued eating from her plate.

Tori hardly ate anything, her face undefined.

''Daniel, can you pass me salt please?'' she said and he did it. Against her will, she ate the rest of food, every now and then earning glare from Santana.

''So, Victoria, care to explain now, why did you say to your teacher 'Go ef yourself'?'' asked Santana sarcastically, and Quinn nodded at Victoria. Emily's mouth formed in 'o' and Daniel 'owwwed'.

''What did you do, Victoria Fabray!?'' screamed Rachel, her eyes widening.

''Calm down, baby, everything's fine now, right Santana?'' Brittany glared her wife.

''Yes, it is, but I want our daughter to explain it'' Santana smiled ironically, which annoyed Brittany at the moment.

''I said I was sorry! And she was being _puta_ to me mami'' said Victoria and shrugged.

''Don't curse in front of your younger brother and sister'' added Quinn.

''Anyway, you just got one month without going out and without internet'' said Santana and stood from table, carrying Lea and wiping her mouth.

''_What_! No way!'' shouted Victoria and stood from table after her mami. ''I'm supposed to go on party this Saturday. Please!''

''Guess the only one going on that party will be _me_'' added evilly Emily.

''Shut up, Emily'' spat back Victoria.

''Well, guess what, you're not going either'' said Rachel.

''Why me now?''

''All you do is mock each other. That's not what sisters do'' explained Rachel and Santana whispered 'yes'. ''And this is until you two learn to respect each other. Feel free to spend that weekend together'' Rachel added and stood from table taking plates in dishwasher.

''Well, perfect!'' stormed Victoria from dinning from upstairs. Not long after Emily followed her, obviously angry. Quinn laughed at her, and Emily just shot her glare and went upstairs.

''Mommy, how is something perfect when they are angry?'' asked Katie and Brittany laughed.

''You'll see when you grow up, baby'' Brittany grinned and started cleaning table. Alex wanted to help her, but she removed her hand. ''You go have a rest, your moms and I will do the rest of job, sweetie'' she kissed her cheek and Alex exited room grinning. Daniel followed her, nodding to his moms in 'thanks'.

Santana slowly swayed her and Lea in place, along with song on radio. Rachel moved to them, kissing Santana and Lea played with her necklace.

''Mmm, do you think we overreacted?'' Santana murmured in kiss, but question was meant for her wives.

Quinn turned around to face her, questionable expression on her face. ''I don't think so. Rach was right, they have to learn.''

''Exactly. We can be strict sometimes'' shrugged Brittany as she put last dish in dishwasher and put cover on clean table.

''Let them be angry for a while'' grinned Rachel and kissed Santana again. Lea kicked her softly in stomach, gripping her hair.

''Trying to hit you momma?'' pouted Rachel looking at Lea. Baby giggled and clapped hands, causing Santana to laugh.

Brittany felt grip on her shorts and looked down. ''I ate my peas. Can I have dessert?'' said Katie in baby voice, bringing Ian behind her.

''_We_ ate dessert mommy'' added Ian, crossing his arms and smirking at his sister.

Brittany laughed and looked at her wives. ''What do you think guys? Should we give them dessert?''

''But you promised!'' Katie raised her little voice, angry and surprised. Small tears formed in her eyes, and Brittany pouted.

Taking Katie in her arms, she took ice cream from fridge. ''Moms are messing with you. Here you are, let's sit on couch and watch cartoons and eat it. Deal?''

''Deal'' girl grinned and jumped from Brittany's hold, taking ice cream from hands. Along with Ian, they ran off in living room, taking their positions and fighting who will get green spoon and who blue.

''Well, we could join them'' said Rachel and ran off. The other three knew she'd take corner of couch, they always fought for that seat. Even if living room was big, there were three big couches, but that place is one they always fought for.

As Santana held baby, she couldn't run, but Quinn and Brittany did.

''Hey no fair, me and Lee can't run!'' she said and rushed off. ''Look what your moms do to me'' she said no one in particular, but baby giggled.

She entered room, on screen was some cartoon she never head of. Everything was new, and TV was clearly better when she was little, she thought.

Rachel sat first in corner, but Brittany and Quinn tried to pull her from seat, and small brunette resisted, kicking them playfully in arms.

''Rach, I'll sit on you if you don't get up'' Brittany said and crossed arms. Quinn nudged her with hips and nodded to Rachel.

''Britt, you know you can sit on me anytime'' Rachel grinned and focused on screen, really not paying any attention.

''Wanky'' said Santana as she entered room, sitting next to Rachel. Quinn was surprised she didn't fight for her place, but Latina just leaned with her head on Rachel's lap, putting Lea on her stomach.

''No way, you just took the whole couch'' smirked Quinn, crossing arms.

''You're obviously blind, or you don't see other couch here'' added Rachel, caressing Santana's hair.

''Oh you two, not fair'' pouted Brittany and pulled Quinn with her on other couch. They stretched couch, so it was bigger now and lied on it. Brittany snuggled closer to Quinn, trying to watch TV, but couldn't because they heard other two whispering something.

Suddenly they felt more bodies next to them.

''We know you love us'' said Rachel as she kissed Quinn's neck and caressed Brittany's arms. Santana grinned with Lea in her arms and leaned to kiss Brittany.

They all positioned themselves on couch, Lea spread on Santana's and Rachel's stomachs, kicking in air with legs. After few minutes, they heard loud burps, and looked on third couch in front of TV. Katie and Ian blushed, and Katie burped one more time.

''I think we ate the whole ice cream, mommies'' they said and other four laughed.

''No more ice cream for you two, until next year'' joked Quinn and Santana slapped her arm.

''What? Mommy, tell her!''

''Quinn! I'm telling you!''

''Mommy, ple-''

''You see, Katie? You just burped again. It's enough for next three years.''

''Mom!''

''_Quinn!_''

* * *

**Review? Ideas? Thanks! :)**


	5. New Year Eve and Dancing

**I wrote this, but posted it earlier. Haha, it's New Year chapter. **

**Thanks for reviews! I'll think about another child :D thanks!**

**Enjoy, love you :)**

* * *

It was December, 31th. The day when New Year comes and the Fabray House was pretty messy.

Everyone decided to go on their own parties, with their friends. Of course, moms allowed that, they were old enough to watch out themselves. They doubted for Emily, because she was still the youngest teenager, but she's going on the same party as Victoria and Alexis, so they decided to trust their daughters watching out their sister. They knew there'll be alcohol, for God's sake, they did the same things as their children. But they were sure they raised them into smart and careful children. Ina said to her moms she's going on party out of town, she had some weird meetings and friends, but if anyone, they trusted her. Daniel had deal with his friends from club and he already left house earlier that morning.

The youngest were sent in Lima, Ohio to their grandparents. Hiram and Leroy came in New York three days before Christmas and on their way back, they took responsibility to take care of them. They were, of course, in contact with Lopez, Fabray and Pierce family, and said they're all gonna probably spend New Year Eve at Pierce house. It was perfect opportunity for grandparents to enjoy their little grandkids.

''Can you zip my dress, Al?'' asked Tori as she stood half dressed in pink shiny dress, most of her body shoving. Alexis nodded and zipped her sister's dress and straightened it down.

They were dressing downstairs, they didn't mind taking off clothes in front of other, since Daniel was already gone and only women were in house.

Victoria stood in front of mirror, adjusting her hair, putting make up. Alex stood behind her, making her hairstyle, trying to move it upper. She was dressed in dark blue jeans, plaid shirt and had jacket over shoulders. She didn't mind looks, unlike her sister.

Emily came running downstairs, only in underwear.

''You better dress faster, you're catch cold'' commented Quinn from couch, along with Rachel and Brittany watching their daughters preparing.

''I can't decide'' Emily scrunched face, stepping in front of them. ''This one or this one?'' she held two dresses in hands.

''Green one.''

''Black.''

''Black one.''

Quinn smirked and nudged her wives. Emily laughed and shook her head, only Quinn said green. ''Thanks!'' she said and dropped black short dress on couch and started dressing black one.

''I just finished phone call with Judy. She said kids are taking nap and they're fine'' said Santana entering room. Rachel nodded and Santana sat next to Quinn, putting arm over her thigh.

''You're going in _that_ on party, Victoria?'' Santana asked, narrowing eyebrows to daughter, who smirked at her, quirking eyebrows like saying _'You don't say._ Quinn nudged Santana, whispering it's okay.

''Yes, mami.''

''Well, I think you're gonna freeze shit out of yourself'' Santana shrugged and turned her gaze to Alex, and smiled at girl's choice of clothes.

''Santana, language, please'' Rachel shook head and caught a sight of their fourth daughter, coming downstairs. Ina was dressed in tight black skirt, shiny black top and leather black jacket. Her black hair, now straightened fell perfectly over her shoulders. She was on black heels, it was rather rare to see her on heels, because she was sporty type. Casual.

''Wow'' breathed Brittany as she admired her daughter's beauty. Ina tossed her hair in awe, she obviously left her mothers speechless. When she stepped in room, she blushed because all of looks on her.

''Well, it's not like I made that much change. I just wore heels'' she tried to bring them back laughing.

''Well, I could just go back in room and roll myself. Bye'' laughed Victoria fixing her hair. ''You look beautiful, Ins.''

''Yeah, I like it, too'' added Emily grinning. ''We are matching'' she said pointing to her dress.

''Well, thank you. You look perfect. All three of you'' Ina grinned, pointing at both Emily and Tori, and on Alex. She moved her gaze on mothers, who enjoyed this situation which happened in million years. All of them in same room, without yelling.

Quinn stood off couch and motioned for them to come closer to her. ''You're my angels and you're all perfect to me'' she said, small tear rolling of her cheek. Her wives joined her, hugging girls.

''We should take picture'' said Rachel giggling and holding camera in arms, swaying with it in air. Girls pronounced 'yes' and Rachel put camera on camera easel, adjusting it to capture in time.

Going from left to right, Quinn, Rachel, Victoria, Emily, Alex, Ina, Santana and Brittany stood there and camera flashed, capturing them. Rachel squealed in happiness and went to look after picture.

''Emily, you should wear coat'' Brittany said, pulling girl's dress down, to cover at least half of her thigh. Blonde girl groaned, rolling eyes.

''Mommy, Ina'll drive us at place, so I won't even be outside. Don't worry'' she said in mocking voice.

Brittany sighed, leaning on couch. ''And where will you be, Ina?''

''Oh, there'll be plenty of guys from crew. You really don't know any of them, don't worry'' Ina shrugged and leaned on other couch, waiting for her sisters to finish preparing so they could go.

''Mommy didn't ask with whom, nor where'' commented Santana and sat on couch behind Brittany.

''It's not really out of town. It's one club, some people rented it and there's gonna be party.. So yeah'' Ina replied back and took her phone out, reading message.

''Well, then ok. You know already, better behave'' winked Santana.

''Oh, I will'' winked back Ina, fooling around.

''Do you have girlfriend, Ina?''

''Rach! That was totally unexpected'' laughed Quinn and sat next to Santana. Rachel shrugged as she was standing behind Emily, straightening her hair.

Ina laughed with her mom and shook her head. ''No, momma, I don't.. It's rather complicated, so don't make me explain now'' she finished.

''Uh-uh, ok'' teased Quinn and Rachel quirked eyebrow, but said 'ok'.

''Here, we are ready!'' Emily announced and put on her jacket. Alex sighed, she was ready at least half an hour before her sisters. _Girls._ Victoria walked to door, followed by her sisters.

Santana and Quinn stood off couch, and along with their wives proceeded to door.

''Don't forget, be clever and watch out what you do'' said Quinn and girls nodded. ''Be home tomorrow at least by 3 o'clock.''

''You told us that already, mom'' Victoria rolled eyes and received punch by Alex.

''Alex, please watch out your sisters, we know you're the smartest one when it comes to these things'' teased Brittany and girls laughed.

''I am mom'' grinned Alex and opened the door, urging girl to go out.

''C'mon, let's go'' Ina exited house and girls followed her. With last kiss on forehead from Rachel, Emily went by them, sitting in back of the car. Ina had license already for a year, they trusted her.

''Drive safe!'' Rachel yelled after them, as Ina started the car and drove them.

Women sighed and closed doors, going back inside living room. Rachel threw herself on couch, sighing and Santana landed on top of her. Quinn lied on other couch, with head in Brittany's lap.

''Thanks God we got rid of them'' said Santana immediately, as she knew her wives didn't like when she talked about their children like that. She thought it was funny way to provoke her wives.

''_Santana_'' Quinn warned from her seat, either way shooting brunette one glare.

Brittany laughed and bent her head down to kiss Quinn's lips. On other couch, Santana roamed her hands around Rachel's body, whimpering.

''What should we do tonight?'' asked Brittany as she and Quinn pulled apart.

Rachel quirked head up, undefined expression on her face. ''I don't know. We should went on Kurt's party. Almost whole Glee club will be there'' she said and glared Santana up.

''What? We can have sex whole night'' Santana shrugged and snuggled behind Rachel, smirking.

''Well, it was you who said to stay at home'' Quinn glared her. ''In other hand, we could have been with our friends.''

''Why? So Finnept could roam over you or Rachel? Or Sam could narrate his idiotic jokes to Brittany? No thanks'' Santana smirked and stood off couch, going upstairs, clearly annoyed.

Leaving two blondes and brunette confused and sharing silent looks, Santana stormed in their room upstairs, and shut door loudly, giving them hint she is angry. Actually, jealous.

''First, does she know Finn and Sam are married?'' asked Quinn and caused her wives to burst out laughing. Rachel joined them on couch and snuggled in Quinn's jumper.

''Second, after all these years, she's jealous? I can't believe'' she murmured through laugh, causing other two to laugh even more.

**...**

After she drop their sisters, Ina drove herself at her supposed destination. When she entered flat or rather club room, she was met with loud music coming from loud speakers. Room was dark, only few dark blue silhouettes roaming through club.

''Hey buddy'' TJ hugged her from behind and she grinned.

''Hey, small creature'' she joked back. TJ was really tall, big black Afro hair and some weird clothes right now on him. ''What's with that outfit, dude?'' Ina asked in awe and burst out laughing.

''Well, Nicky chose it for me'' he grinned back, pointing to his outfit. Ina nodded, still laughing. ''Apparently, I look poor now. Look at you, girl!'' he said pointing at her body. Blushing, she stuck out tongue and pulled him with her, going where their friends were.

''Thanks'' she said as they met their crew, who immediately hugged her.

''Chica, you look damn sexy'' said Sasha and kissed her cheek.

''Well, I'm not the only one'' replied Ina and complimented Sasha's outfit.

Night proceeded with chatting and some dancing between crew members. There were more than twenty now of them, even in dark it could have been seen it's colourful. They danced along every song it sang, along every beat.

**.**

As show went on, Ina sat, from all heat, on one of tall chairs, taking her beer and Brandon joined her. They were washed out from dancing. Ina saw his weird expression and leaned closer to him. Taking sip of beer, she nudged him.

''What's wrong, Bran?''

''She's here, Ina'' he replied and Ina quirked up eyebrow, she didn't quite understand him.

''Who's where?''

''Elena.''

Elena was one of Ina's lovers. Ina never wanted an actual relationship, actually not because _she_ didn't want it, but because she didn't think she found one she could be with _like that_. With Elena, it was different. Ina thought she could be with her, like girlfriends, but Elena made mistake by involving herself in relationship with Adrianna, Ina's biggest _'enemy'_. It was girl from other drew from city, and they had quite a lot fights on battles and girl couldn't ever accept that Ina was better dancer than her.

Ina stumbled on chair and took another sip of beer.

''With who?''

''I don't know, I just saw her few minutes ago on dance floor with Sasha, they were talking'' Brandon replied and caressed Ina's back.

Ina sighed and stood of chair. ''I don't care. She's not gonna ruin my New Year Eve'' she replied and drank rest of the beer.

''Ina, did you see her?'' came Angela and Sean hand in hand at the table, looking at Ina.

''Brandon just told me'' she replied and straightened her skirt. ''I don't care, I'm going on dance floor. Anyone wanna join me?''

''I'll go'' said Angela and kissed her boyfriend, and they went. Sean and Brandon stayed behind them, weirded out.

''Girls'' they commented and took bottles clapping one on one, drinking beer.

**.**

Back on dance floor, Ina became animal. She spotted Elena, few feet from her, in deep talk with other member from her crew. She danced wildly, it was her song, after all. Few seconds later it became battle circle, Ina spotted Adrianna on other side. She went in, flipping with rhythm. After few shoved moves, she moved back to her place and pointing with finger on her enemy, stood there.

Adrianna knew it wasn't time for battle, but Ina was on heels too, so she accepted. She went into circle, and danced 'back' earning 'ooo' from crowd.

Ina stood there, watching girl, smirk playing on her face. Sasha slapped her but playfully, she knew Ina knew more than Adrianna was showing.

''This bitch'' whispered Ina, as Adrianna went back on her place, leaving floor for Ina.

Song changed, and crowd encouraged Ina. Waiting for her part in song, Ina flew in circle with best split she could do and it was it. Adrianna was down already.

Crowd clapped in Ina's favour, Ina grinned evilly and took jacket from Angela and then walked to Adrianna.

''Next time you better try better to steal something from me'' she half whispered, half yelled, because of music. Adrianna smirked, crossing her arms she walked off.

''Bitch has no game'' commented Sasha, as they went back to their table. Angela was already with Sean making out and TJ with Brandon drinking beer.

''Buddy, you destroyed her'' grinned TJ and high-fived Ina. Ina laughed and took her beer.

Few moments later, she felt hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she heard whisper. ''Meet me in bathroom, please'' Elena said and stormed off.

''Excuse me'' Ina said and rushed behind Elena.

**.**

Once in bathroom, they waited for other girls to exit, and when they were finally alone, it was awkward. No one said any word, Ina didn't want to start. Chills ran down her body, all ending in her stomach, causing it to twist into a knot.

''So..?'' Ina tried to sound calm, but Elena knew she wasn't.

Slowly, Elena put her hair behind her ears, trying to find the right words. She was dressed in short black dress, which revealed large cleavage. Elena was maybe inch shorter than Ina, also had black hair. Her body was all in curves, which Ina preferred. Elena didn't dance like Ina, she was playing volleyball, so her body matured in pretty gorgeous form.

''Please Ina, forgive me'' those were her only words, and she couldn't hold back her tears, so few slipped down. Ina wanted to run to her, to wipe them, but couldn't. She needed more than excuse.

''You know I love you.. I don't know what happened with.. _her_'' Elena said, and walked closer to Ina. She took her hand in her hands, caressing them gently. Ina knew she was sincere, and in reality, she was furious and mad at Adrianna. How the fuck bitch could wish all she had?

After few moments of resisting and thinking 'yes' or 'no', Ina gave up, and caught Elena's lips with her own. Elena was breathing heavily, her throat dry barely letting the oxygen in. With both hands, she cupped the Ina's face, their lips never losing their connection.

Ina grabbed brunette's hips and pinned her against bathroom wall, still kissing her roughly, but it wasn't enough. After few moments, the pulled apart and stared in each other's eyes.

''Promise me, you'll never, ever ever again talk to that bitch?'' Ina pleaded, still holding brunette's hips in steady place.

Elena was crying now, happy tears, nodding. ''Yes, yes, yes'' she kissed her again, this time gently and then pulled apart.

''Thank you, Ina. You just gave me the best New Year present'' she grinned and Ina giggled.

''No, I got best gift, sorry'' Ina said and they went to mirror, fixing their hair and make up. As they were exiting bathroom, Ina let her hand slap Elena's butt, which was enormous, just like cleavage. Elena giggled and took her hand, and they drifted into crowd.

**...**

''It's fifteen minutes, until New Year and she's still in room'' pouted Brittany from living room to no one in particular, but she knew Quinn and Rachel heard her.

Santana was still mad at them, and she locked herself in room. For past two and half hours, she was in room upstairs, and Rachel, Quinn and Brittany were downstairs, watching TV New Year programme.

''We know, so we made this'' said Rachel entering living room, behind her Quinn. Blonde held big cake on which was written 'SORRY'. It was Santana's favourite, 7 types of chocolate in it with whipped cream on top.

Brittany 'awwed' from couch, grinning and ran off to Rachel. ''It's perfect!''

''Well, Quinn made it'' Rachel giggled and kissed her wife's cheek.

''One more kiss for beautiful woman'' said Brittany and placed kiss on Quinn's lips.

''So, I chose us costumes to wear'' said Rachel and opened drawer underneath TV. She took out three short red and white dresses. _Santa dresses_.

''Oh my God, they're so cute!'' said Brittany and started stripping herself.

Quinn placed cake on table and along with her wives she stripped and dresses dress. They went in front of mirror, fixing their hairs.

''We look like cheap whores'' commented Quinn laughing.

''I don't care, I still look like angel'' shrugged Brittany nonchalantly. Rachel nodded happily and leaned to kiss her.

''Oh my God, Quinn, your ass looks so big in this dress'' said Brittany and slapped her butt, slowly going over it again. Quinn blushed and smirked at her wife.

''Don't make me make _you two_ to make another cake'' she said and took Santana's cake in hands.

''You used too much words 'make''' Brittany teased and they walked slowly upstairs.

...

Santana lied on bed, she knew her wives will come after her. Well, two or more hours passed and they weren't coming. _Maybe they're angry, too_, she thought. She wanted to get up and go downstairs, but she heard voices and laid back down, closing eyes.

Few seconds later she heard door opening and Brittany's voice.

''Sanny'' Santana felt grip on her shirt. She groaned, faking sleep.

''Baby wake up'' said Rachel. As she felt Brittany standing up from bed, she shifted herself, so she was laying on her back, still closed eyes.

When she opened eyes, she was met with sight she only could dream of. Her wives were standing in front of her, Quinn in middle holding cake. _Fuck cake, look at them_, she thought, eyeing their outfits. As she straightened herself in bed, she wiped eyes, to check if it was reality.

''Well, you can say something'' teased Rachel and started playing with part of dress.

Santana licked her lips, moving her gaze from one to another wife. She didn't have time to say something, when Brittany from left and Rachel from right side of bed leaned to her, taking her clothes of.

Quinn kneeled on bed, holding the cake in her hands.

After being stripped, Santana sat on bed clueless, but she knew she needed to touch one of them. She looked pleadingly at Brittany, who stood off bed again shaking head. Rachel did the same, grinning evilly.

''Santa said we were bad, so we came to say sorry'' Quinn spoke leaning in front of Santana's face, brushing her lips on hers and moving back. She gave Santana cake and stood of bed with Rachel and Brittany.

Santana looked on cake and grinned when she saw 'sorry'. She rolled one finger around cake, splaying chocolate and than putting it in mouth. Slowly licking it, she gazed at her wives, who started breathing heavily.

''It's perfect'' Santana said and gave cake back to Quinn. ''I could use some other dessert'' she added and girl laughed.

Quinn placed cake on table, and rushed on bed with other three. They started their steamy kisses, rolling tongues all over each other.

''Take it off, baby.''

''I don't wanna.''

''B, I'm naked too. Strip yourself, please.''

''Quinn, I won't.''

''Mmm, listen to Q, baby.''

''I don't want.''

All three pairs were on Brittany, who was on top panting Quinn. Rachel raised eyebrows, and Santana groaned.

''Why, baby?''

''I like this Santa outfit. Can we please have sex like this? Scissoring in Santa uniform?''

''Wha-''

''Look!''

''What?!''

''We're in middle of start of sex!''

''Ten seconds left!''

''10''

''9''

''8, 7, 6''

''5, 4, 3''

''2-''

''Happy New Year baby!''

''I love you!''

''Happy New Year!''

''Can we scissor?''

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Thank you!**


	6. Caught in the Moment

**Hello, people. Enjoy. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS :) and I wish you all spend holidays in the peace and in joy.**

**Also, all mistakes are mine (grammar mistakes and other..). I'm still looking for a beta. Haha. I wished from Santana one beta. LOL**

**Anyway, you're all sweet. Thank you. **

* * *

''Oh yes,_ harder_'' Ina panted underneath her girlfriend, as Elena tried her best to satisfy her girlfriend. It was their first some 'alone time' since their reunion.

It was Friday noon and they were in Ina's room. In the house were the only Alex and Emily, but downstairs. They agreed to watch their back, so they could have some privacy. Their moms were still working late. Katie and Ian were watching cartoons in living room, and Lea was in kitchen with Alex.

''Spread for me wider, baby'' whispered Elena as she ripped the last cloth from Ina's upper body. Moaning, Ina moved her leg, giving her girlfriend better access. Leaning down, Elena took girl's left nipple in mouth, never stopping penetrating her.

''Fuck Ina, you feel so good'' Elena groaned into Ina's chest. ''Do you feel it?''

''Yes!'' Ina whimpered in desperate desire of wanting more. She pushed her hips upon Elena's fingers, making better fiction.

Elena left her chest, moving down and adjusting herself so she was facing Ina's clit. She looked up, Ina's face in total ecstasy. Elena gave a firm lick against her girlfriend clit, before changing her actions as she started to swirl it around in circles with her tongue, still penetrating her, but now faster with more force.

''Fuckkkkk'' brunette panted, close to her orgasm, as Elena continued her actions. ''I'm _so_ close..''

**...**

Meanwhile, Alexis and Emily sat in kitchen talking nonsense. They didn't really have any things in common, so they tried to avoid awkward situations. Silly yes, but it was true. At least they rarely fight.

Alexis took Lea from crib, and baby giggled, standing in her lap. She bounced, and Alex made funny faces, making the girl giggle even more.

Suddenly, kitchen door swung open, revealing Santana and Brittany, who were talking about something. Alexis and Emily shared few looks, sighing in relief that they didn't go upstairs first. Alex stood up and gave Lea to Santana.

''Hey princesses'' smiled Santana, kissing giggling baby in her arms and grinning at her other two daughter. Brittany did the same and hugged Emily.

''Hey mommies'' grinned Alex and circled the kitchen, waiting for small talk between them, and then to rush upstairs.

''How was your day?'' asked Emily, snuggling into Brittany's hug smiling.

''It was good'' Brittany said letting girl go and went to cuddle Lea with Santana. ''Your mom picked us up after works and took us for lunch'' Brittany finished grinning.

''M- _mom_?''

''Yeah, she just went upstairs with momma to change and we came here to tell you we're he-''

''_SANTANA!''_ came loud Rachel's voice, obviously from upstairs. Santana jerked in place, shooting Brittany worried look. _''BRITTANY! Come upstairs!''_

Alexis mentally face palmed herself and Emily nervously ran from kitchen, Alex soon followed her.

Brittany and Santana rushed upstairs, first placing Lea on couch next to Katie and Ian, who had wondering expressions on their faces. ''Stay here and watch out your sister'' Santana warned them, following Brittany upstairs.

Quinn and Brittany stood at the door of Ina's room, Alexis and Emily beside them. She heard Rachel uncontrollably speaking and rushed in.

''Oh God'' Ina said as she saw Santana entering room, who tossed hands in air and started rambling on Spanish.

Ina was half naked, as Elena quickly handed her pillows and Ina put them over her private parts, leaving her upper body revealed. Elena snuggled behind Ina, hiding her face in her girlfriend's neck, whispering her _'I'll kill you'_.

''Ina! Care to explain!?'' yelled Rachel, going with her hand through her hair. Brittany stood behind her with Quinn, silently laughing. Quinn nudged her playfully in ribs, and turned to see chuckling Alexis and emily behind her.

Santana turned around, rolling eyes. ''You two'' she pointed to her daughters ''..out!''

Alexis and Emily ran out, leaving their sister with their raged mothers. Santana turned back, to look at her eldest daughter, who had now covered chest.

''What we said about this, Ina Fabray? No puedo creer! And Quinn, you better stop laughing!''

''I didn't laugh!''

''You did.''

''You did, too, Brittany.''

''Moms! It isn't about you now. Can you, please.. go?''

''_Obviously it is about you, Ina_! About you, having sex in your parent's house!''

''Can we talk later, please?''

''No! No podemos!''

''I can't believe it, Ina.''

''Ok, ok. Please, let make us decent, than we'll talk, ok?''

''Oh my Barbra, my little daughter is having sex. Lesbian sex! I can't believe it.. we didn't even had sex talk or powerpoint presentation about protection. Oh God, where did I make mistake with raising you, Ina Fabray? Why me, God, just –''

''Rachel! Please stop talking!''

''What protection, mom? I'm lesbian and –''

''You better don't speak, Ina. Make yourselves decent and come downstairs, we'll go now'' Quinn shushed her daughter and chuckled, opening door and pointing for them to exit it.

**...**

Thirty minutes later, Ina came downstairs, grumbling about something with Elena. She walked brunette to the door, where they stood few moments, sharing few words and kiss, before Elena exited house and Ina closed the door. She knew her mothers waited for her, in living room, where they usually had serious talks and giving lectures. She rotated on her feet, nonchalantly rolling herself to the living room.

Rachel popped her head up when she heard her daughter entering room. Smirking, she showed the girl on the empty seat.

''Where did that girl go?'' asked Santana from her seat, taking sip of beer from the bottle.

''She got call from parents'' Ina mumbled sitting in armchair, opposite of her mothers.

''First –''

''Next ti –''

Quinn and Rachel started at the same time, and shut upped immediately. Santana straightened herself, and started the talk.

''Where did you find idea of fucking girl in your room? And making your sisters cover you, even if they failed doing it?'' What? She was forward person, she went straight to the point. Rachel wanted to tell her for language, but she stopped when Quinn sent her glare not to speak.

Ina chuckled, dropping head down. She was a little embarrassed, but in reality, she knew her mother at some point didn't care she has sex.

''Don't laugh, Ina'' Santana warned, pointing with finger. ''Explain stuff to us. It's not like you walk everyday on your daughter having sex!''

Brittany tried not to laugh, because it was the same thing what Maribel, Santana's mother, used to say them. They were caught few times, and with their wild nature it was much worse than Ina's situation.

''Mami, I really don't know what to say'' whispered Ina, lifting head up. ''We just.. were caught in moment.''

''You clearly were'' Quinn mumbled, nodding. She shifted herself over Santana, taking bottle from the table.

''Ina, what your mom wanted to say, is that you can't just be like that. And who even was that girl? We didn't know you had girlfriend!'' proclaimed Rachel.

''I told you once it's pretty complicated. And yes, Elena is my girlfriend.''

''Since when?''

''Since New Year Eve.''

''And you already have sex with her? Ina!''

''What? No, momma! We were before in relationship and it got pretty messy.. Gosh, long story short, we reunited that night, but we were together before.''

''Uh, ok. And since when do you have sex?''

''_Rachel!''_

''What, Britt? I have every right to know when my eldest daughter lost her virginity. I hope it wasn't long time ago, because you're still young. Your mothers and myself were pretty mature, actually over 18 years, when we started having sexual intercourses. It's not healthy for yo-''

''Rach, baby, you're lying.''

''Santana! How dare you to interrupt me like that and say-''

''Let's not lie to our daughter. I, for God's sake lost my virginity at age of fourteen. So, don't make her uncomfortable.''

''Yes, baby, remember I lost it to Santana. We were both fourteen, in cheerleading camp and it was magical and –''

''Brittany!''

''So, we'll talk about you... or...?''

''No, Ina, listen'' Quinn said in calm voice, but couldn't but chuckle to her wives. ''We were young when we did it, for sure. And it's not mistake if you did it, too. And we want to make sure you're being careful and doing _it_ with person you love.''

''Doing it? Seriously, Quinn? You can absolutely say having sex!''

''Sa –''

''What is sex?'' came small voice from the doorway, revealing sleepy boy standing in his pajamas, with stuffed animal in his arms. Santana face palmed herself and walked to him, lifting him into arms.

''Nothing you need to worry about, champ'' she replied shakily and brought him to couch with her. ''We were just talking about that cartoon you watched this morning. Right, Quinnie?''

''Totally'' Quinn grinned and tickled giggling boy. Rachel sighed and stood off couch, pulling Brittany with her.

''I'm devastated. I want something to eat'' Rachel whispered as her and Brittany drifted to kitchen.

''So, I'm free to go?'' grinned Ina and rushed to place light kiss on Ian's forehead. Boy giggled sleepily and stiffened her toys harder.

''For now'' winked Quinn and snuggled to Santana. Ina took cover from the drawer and placed it over them.

''Have a nice evening'' she grinned and ran off upstairs.

''Gosh'' commented Quinn, as they stayed alone, with half asleep boy in their embrace. She closed eyes, letting silence make her atmosphere.

* * *

**You can send me some ideas for next chapters, you know? ****Also, I really don't know where all this comes from. Haha. **

**Thank you on your reviews, they keep me going somehow.**

******Till next update, have a nice day!**


	7. The Ordinary Days

**Hellooo :) Thank you for reviews! **

* * *

Hearing loud alarm clock, Rachel almost fell from bed. Just in time, she succeeded to stop herself, pushing herself from bed to reach alarm clock and shut it down. It rang in her head because of its loudness, but her wives clearly didn't even hear it. She looked down at them, at very left side, Santana's arm folded across Quinn's middle and Brittany beside her.

Wiping drool from her mouth, she shifted herself from bed, slowly getting up. She walked beside other side of bed, slowly shaking Santana by the shoulder, whispering her that it's time to wake up.

''Uhhhg noo'' Latina grumbled and turned on other side, accidentally kicking Quinn into the ribs. Quinn's eyes snapped open and she was met with Rachel's sleepy eyes.

''Geez, thanks S'' she commented, as she grumpily stood off of the bed, Rachel reaching by the hand. ''What a way to wake up'' she added and hurried in bathroom before Rachel.

''_Santana!''_ Rachel half whispered, half yelled, really trying to wake up the Latina, but to leave other blonde sleeping. Brittany didn't have work on Wednesdays, so they'd akways leave her sleeping.

Santana's eyes opened and she smirked at Rachel, slowly getting up and then covering Brittany's back, tucking her.

They went to bathroom together, joining Quinn in shower. Their bathroom was big enough, even for all of them together and in the same time. Its size was like guest room. It had jacuzzi in the very corner, big shower stall with transparent glass and all the rest belongings all bathrooms had.

''I'm so fucking sleepy'' commented Quinn in shower, as she was soaping her body up and down. Santana entered stall, naked, bringing her own shower gel.

''I know way to awake you'' winked Santana as she turned on hot water and started massaging her body, enough seductively for Quinn to notice.

''Not now, you two. That kept you last night and that's reason you didn't get enough of your beauty sleep, Quinnie'' said Rachel as she joined them.

''Oww, party breaker'' Santana groaned and washed suds from her body. ''Let me wash your back, baby.''

''You two, I'm out'' said Quinn, exiting stall and taking nearest towel, drying herself.

''What do you want for breakfast?'' she asked whispering from inside the closet in the room, but she was sure her wives heard her.

''_Cup of the coffee!'' _came response from bathroom.

''Santana, coffee's not the food. I meant food under the word breakfast!'' she whispered back, trying hard not to wake her sleeping wife.

''Shush, Quinn, go down, we'll be there in few'' urged Rachel and Quinn obeyed, taking last piece of cloth and heading downstairs.

**...**

Brittany felt some weight on her and couldn't guess who could it be. Her wives went off to work..

''Wake up, wake up!'' came childish voices, one pretty high. Of course, it was Katie, girl had such Rachel's voice. Brittany grinned, eyes still closed. She spread arms, and didn't wait for too long, until she felt two tiny bodies on her own, bouncing.

''Mommy, open your eyes'' mocked Ian in his baby voice. Brittany grinned again and opened eyes, hugging her children and rotating them, so they were now under covers, giggling amused by their mom's strength.

''Mommy, no!'' laughed Katie, as Brittany continued tickling them and making them laugh from the heart. She did it for few moments and then leaned in her laying position, crossing arms.

''Mommy?'' Ian leaned in her face, bringing his tiny arms to her face.

''Say something'' Katie added, sitting on her legs, amused. She turned aside her head, eyeing her mother.

Brittany just pouted, and shook her head 'no'. Katie and Ian realized what is it about and bounced in their seat, and then on Brittany kissing her cheeks.

''That's my boy and girl'' Brittany said and then kissed Ian, and turning to her daughter kissed her. Children giggled and stump from bed.

''It's kind of late'' Brittany said, looking on clock. ''Why didn't you wake me earlier?''

Katie shrugged off walking to the door. ''We woke up not long ago.''

''Well, give me some time for bathroom and I guess you two didn't brush even your teeth?'' They shook their heads, blushing. ''Hmm, you two go and use bathroom down the hall. And we'll be in few minutes downstairs, ok?''

They nodded and rushed out of her bedroom, leaving Brittany in bed disoriented. She dragged herself out of the bed, and went to the bathroom.

**.**

''I want first pancake!'' Katie screamed as she wrested piece of the pancake from her younger brother. Blonde boy pouted and started crying, making baby in crib cry too.

Brittany rotated on her feet from place she was making pancakes and shoot glare to Katie. She showed last pancake on plate and brought it to table. She patted sobbing Ian and put on one piece of pancake chocolate cream and gave it to him.

''Don't all cry cry, champ'' she grinned and he accepted trough smile food.

Brittany took still crying Lea from crib, swinging her with one arm, and with another one putting on chocolate cream on Katie's pancake.

''Here you are, baby'' she gave her and went to kitchen island to take baby's milk bottle. Lea stopped crying and took bottle in her tiny hands, sucking milk from it.

''Someone's hungry'' Brittany chuckled and sat down with her kids, enjoying breakfast.

**...**

''_Are you coming? I'll kill Santana'' _said Quinn from the other line of phone.

Brittany chuckled and shushed her children in the backseat.

They made plan to go on lunch, Brittany bringing Katie, Ian and Lea with her. Santana was supposed to pick up Quinn and Rachel, but apparently Quinn got call from Santana, saying she'd be late, so Brittany was on her way to pick her up from work.

''I'm there in minute'' replied Brittany and hang up, soon coming after Quinn.

**.**

''Mmm I missed you'' murmured Rachel, panting as Santana entered her mouth with her tongue, roaming in her.

Rachel cupped her cheeks with both of her hands, adding more pressure. Santana deepened kiss, pulling over and starting the car.

''We better hurry up, those two are waiting for us'' said Santana and Rachel rolled eyes, sighing and positioned in her seat.

''Ok'' she smirked and looked straight into the road.

Santana chuckled and put on the radio, as Rachel started silently singing with the song. Swaying head in rhythm, she leaned onto the glass of the car, looking from the window.

Couple minutes later, they were in front of the restaurant, where they saw their wives, slightly angry and waiting.

They exited car and rolled over them and Quinn crossed arms.

''Mami'' Katie giggled and leaned in hug, as Santana picked her up, kissing her.

Rachel smiled guilty, and kissed Brittany. Blushing she walked to Quinn, who had amused expression on her face.

''Sowwy'' whispered Rachel in her baby voice. ''You know how Santana gets when she's horny'' she whispered and made Quinn chuckle.

''Oh, Berry don't make this about me'' proclaimed Santana putting Katie down and taking Ian for the hand. ''It's all her fault, baby'' she said and pouted, making Quinn give up. She hugged and kissed the Latina, and they all made their way into the restaurant.

''What did you do this morning, baby'' Rachel asked Katie, putting her on chair. They rolled Lea at the table, baby bouncing in the seat.

''Mommy made us pancakes'' grinned Ian instead of his sister taking the menu from table. ''And told us we can order chocolate whipped cream here, too.''

Rachel shoot glare in Brittany's direction, who was currently in deep talk with Santana. She turned around facing Rachel and shrugging, as saying _'what?'_.

''No, baby boy, you need to eat something healthier now that we're here'' Rachel explained and boy pouted, but said nothing.

''Britt, please pick up Lea and hand me her'' Quinn said and Brittany did it, giving bouncing baby into Quinn's lap.

''Where are the others?''

''Ina went with crew, she's free from school today. Daniel drove Emily to library and Alex is with friend outside. Tori, I guess left with you this morning?''

''She didn't. Did she call any of you?''

All of them shook heads. ''That girl.. just gives me headaches'' Quinn sighed.

They chatted for a while, until waiter came to take orders.

''Grilled chicken with toast. And glass of white wine'' said Quinn and waiter looked at her, little more than he was supposed to. Quinn narrowed her eyes, and he 'woke' from his daydream.

''This veggie meal here'' pointed Rachel on menu. ''Three portions, please.''

''The same as _my wife_, here'' said Santana, pointing on her left side, at Quinn. Waiter blushed nodding and turned to Brittany.

''I'll just with glass of wine, thanks'' she smiled and made waiter smile from ear to ear. He nodded, writing order down, and taking menus from the table, rushed from the table.

Quinn and Brittany burst out laughing, making Rachel and Santana smirk. ''What?'' the Latina smirked even more, as her wives laughed in her face.

''You're totally jealous, S'' said Quinn through laughter, and Brittany giggled into her side.

''I think the mister who was her really like mommy and momma'' grinned Ian, bouncing in his seat. Santana glared him, raising finger signalling him to stay silent. Boy dropped his head down, blushing.

''What, S? Our son is totally right'' mocked Quinn, tickling Lea.

''Oh, don't play like you don't know a thing, Quinn Fabray'' said Rachel crossing arms. ''That waiter was probably ogling _you_'' and then she turned to Brittany. ''.._and you_.''

Santana nodded in approval, making the same position with her body as brunette. Their smirk never faded away, as blondes giggled.

''It's totally not our fault that his things are blondes'' said Brittany shrugging. ''A _hot blondes_, if I may add.''

''His thing? If that was a problem, he'd probably ogle other blondes. The problem is, that those blondes are you two! My wives'' yelled Santana, but only available to be heard at their table.

''You want to say it's our problem that we're hot?''

''Y- yes.''

''Well, then sorry that we don't look like some creepy ugly people, then you wouldn't probably be with us.''

''Santana didn't mean that, Quinn.''

''Oh, now you're defending your wife. Great.''

''She's your wife, too.''

''Not when she acts like this.''

''Oh, really blondie?''

''Yes, Santana.''

''Well, then you can go with him. Both of you.''

''What did I do, now?''

''You're blonde, Britt. We both are.''

''So?''

''...ugh, nevermind.''

Santana and Rachel started whispering something between them, leaving other two without clue what they're talking about.

''Yes, I totally remember. She said she liked brunettes'' grinned Santana. ''And that she need two brunettes.''

''Oh, yes. And prefers short ones'' added Rachel smiling cheekily.

Quinn and Brittany shared looks, not nice ones. Now it was time for them to become jealous, even if they knew brunettes were lying.

''We know it's not true'' said Quinn, raising an eyebrow.

''Don't you wonder why we were late?''

''San –''

''Yeah, Britt?''

''Not funny.''

''The waiter scene wasn't funny also, but you laughed.''

''_It was funny.'' _

''Was not.''

''The way you two show your jealousy _is_ funny.''

''Shut up- ''

''Here are your orders, ladies. I guess these three veggies are for your children and you, miss'' said waiter, placing plates in front of Rachel.

''It's Mrs, actually'' corrected Rachel with smile.

''Oh, ok'' he said and continued placing their orders. After he was done, he sent blondes affectionate smile, and went off.

''Don't start again, please. I want to enjoy my meal'' warned Quinn laughing at Santana.

''I totally won't, because I see it was absolutely his fault. I'll talk with him later'' replied Santana taking her fork.

''You will not do anything, sweetie'' smiled Brittany and sat Ian in her lap, feeding him. Santana shrugged and continued eating her meal.

''Never mind.''

''Totally.''

''I don't like this, mom.''

''Ian, you better eat that or there's no chocolate for you in next month.''

''Mo –''

''Eat.''

''I – fine!''

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review, thanks! Also, you can shoot me your ideas anytime. :)**


	8. The Anniversary (Part One)

**Hello. I know it isn't THAT good, but I try xd I write it for my soul or whatever.. :)**

**Yes, they're all in relationship, married. **

**A/U: I own nothing, character belong to RIB. Bye. **

**Also, here's in this chapter a little bit of flashback ^^ **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

''I love you. All of you. Now, after all these years, what we've been through, what happened to us, what we lived, I can't imagine my life without you. You are my life'' said Quinn, little tear rolling down her cheek.

Rachel sighed, with smile on her face. It looked just like she was daydreaming. But, this, right now, was better than dream. It was her life, which she could surely call beautiful. She and her wives were sitting in Brittany's dance studio. They decided that is the best place to celebrate their anniversary. Brittany and Santana took on them to decorate everything for their evening, dinner and other things.

Santana smiled at Quinn's words, those were the first ones since they sat down at the table. It had on it four long candles, almost the only light in now, dark studio. In the corner of the studio were small purple and red lights which paced around, every now and then giving light to the room.

''I agree with our wife. We made each other that we are today. Women'' Rachel said, taking glass of red wine, sipping small sip and then continuing. ''We started as girls, as children, if I may possibly say that. We were just teenage girls with no clue about what we have today. And we made it all together.''

Santana started crying, like the real tears. Trough small sobs she managed to let out laugh, and brought hand to her face.

''I'm always sucker for your emotional stories'' the Latina said wiping watered eyes, trying hard to not ruin the make up. ''Remember when we got Ina? I was emotional wreck..''

_Flashback_

''_Oh my God, oh my God, she's so tiny'' squealed Brittany, who was in eight month of pregnancy, carrying their first son, as Quinn stepped in the house, in her arms holding a newborn baby. ''Do you think our son will be so little?'' _

''_Yes, B, he will be'' whispered Quinn as she came into the living room, slowly moving around, not to wake up the baby. _

_Santana and Rachel soon entered house, dropping bags and stuff they just bought for the baby. It was still 'the baby', they didn't have a name for her yet. It was all of sudden._

'_One' moment they signed papers for adoption, after four unsuccessful tries for impregnating Brittany, and other moment, when they got news that they can adopt beautiful girl, a newborn one, they found out Brittany's pregnant. There wasn't turning back, even if there was, they wouldn't do it. They fell in love with girl, first time they saw her. _

_Apparently, the baby was found on park bench, and it was from woman, who was known as drug dealer from 'the wrong neighbour' and they totally didn't have heart to say 'no' at the adoption center. _

''_Is it still sleeping?'' Santana asked, as she stepped in living room, and carefully sat next to Brittany, but the opposite of Quinn. Rachel took seat next to Quinn, looking in her arms. _

_Quinn gently looked at Santana, she knew her wife was nervous. _

''_It's her, Santana, not it'' Quinn whispered gently, and slowly rocked baby in her arms. Girl had small black lock and full dark red lips. It was obvious that baby's mother or father were Afro American, girl's skin was dark. _

_Baby started moving in Quinn's arms, producing small whimpers of cry. _

''_Shh, baby.. Hey, princess'' Quinn giggled as girl opened eyes. Other three women leaned around Quinn, carefully, watching waking up baby. They were met with black eyes, and all of sudden loud cry. _

''_Shh, be a good girl'' Quinn smiled, rocking the baby. Soon baby stopped crying, from Quinn's hold looking around the room. _

_Santana shifted herself, gazing baby and her movements, like it was some sort of alien creature or something. _

_Brittany took step closer, grinning at the baby. _

''_Hey, little tiny small girl'' she grinned even more when baby started giggling. ''You look so small, just like your mom, here'' she took Rachel by the hand. ''She small, just like you. Yes, yes, she is your mom.'' _

_Baby started giggling, producing small laughs. Rachel smiled and leaned over, slowly, insanely slowly caressing baby's face, full cheeks. She didn't speak anything, for the first time in her life. She felt it in heart, that Brittany is one to take control over._

''_And you can call me 'mommy' when you grow up, ok? And in few months, you'll have brother, too. You can feel him here'' Brittany whispered and slowly took baby from Quinn. Sitting down, she placed baby below her belly. ''Yes, he's here. And guess what, in my dreams I already see you dancing just like me.''_

_Quinn smiled, and watched Brittany's movements and listened her. She was already amazing mother. Rachel and her shared few looks, smiling. They guessed that Brittany, somehow, had that mother instinct already in her, because she was pregnant. _

_Rachel bend over couch, joining Brittany. _

''_Hi... baby'' she laughed a little. ''Since I'm your mom, this beautiful blonde here is your momma, ok? And guess what? Instead of one mom, you'll have four loving moms!'' _

_Baby giggled at Rachel's high voice. _

''_So yes, now you have mom, momma, mommy and you're missing –'' _

_Rachel couldn't finish, because their little moment was interrupted with heavy sobs behind them. They forgot Santana was there, too. They turned around, Brittany standing up and holding baby. _

_Santana looked up to them, still sobbing. Quinn raised eyebrow, but none of them said in reality nothing. _

''_S- sorry, I'm ju –just .. you l- look so- beautiful and - '' Santana couldn't finish, as she was trembling and Quinn let relieved laugh, walking to Santana, taking her by the hand. _

_She walked them to the stand where Brittany was standing. Santana was still sobbing, and Rachel chuckled, caressing her back. _

''_Look, baby, this is your mami'' Quinn grinned down at the girl, showing her Santana. Baby, stopped giggling, and her little mouth formed in perfect shaped 'O' as she stared at Santana. The Latina raised hand, as saying 'hello'. _

_For a moment they all laughed, until Quinn spoke again. _

''_Your mami is very sensitive person. So, when you grow up, you'll have to be really nice to her, because she's big bear. A cuddly one'' she finished with chuckling. They were glad the atmosphere wasn't that tense anymore. _

_They made connection with their daughter already, and that's what mattered. _

''_Your momma isn't right about that'' Santana proclaimed, collecting herself. ''I'm the tough one. You won't have boyfriend until you're at least thirty. Or a girlfriend. I don't care. ''_

_Brittany laughed and shrugged. ''And you'll have your brother to protect you. Or you'll protect him. We'll see'' she grinned and along her wives, they sat on couch, enjoying their newest family member._

* * *

**...**

''Yeah, I remember that'' Santana hid her face into her hands, blushing. Quinn extended an arm, slowly caressing Latina's.

''It's ok, S. We all know you're one big bear'' she grinned and took fork from plate, continuing on eating. Santana mumbled something about 'no', but either way, stayed silent.

''Well, I want to say something, too'' grinned Brittany, as she played with fork around the plate. ''You know already that you're only one for me. This life we have right now, is better than all magic I used to believe in.''

The other three laughed hysterically. Brittany had her random moments of reminding them how she used to be. All dreamy and rainbows.

''I love our memories. Our everything. If we had another life, I'd choose this again. With you, with our children. Everything'' she finished and other three shared few intense looks.

''Well, we're pretty much finished with dinner, I want to sing you something'' Santana announced and Rachel wanted to protest.

''Yeah, Rae, I know you though microphone and stuff was here for you'' Santana mocked, sticking tongue out. ''It is, but I wanted to sing something too. Lawyers have right to sing, right?''

''It's your right'' grinned Quinn, as she and her wives followed her and Santana.

They stood in front of the place where microphone was and Santana went to turn on radio.

''It's song I sang long time ago.. on our prom, the first one I was out, as gay'' smiled Santana and beat of 'Love you like a love song' started playing.

She lightly blushed, as her wives watched her amazed, and took grips of each other's hands.

''_It's been said and done_

_every beautiful thought's been already sung _

_and I guess right now_

_here's another one__  
__So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em__  
__You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible__  
__A centerfold miracle, lyrica_

_You saved my life again_

_and I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat..._

_Constantly, girl, _

_you play through my mind like a symphon__  
__There's no way to describe what you do to me.__  
__You just do to me, what you do_

_and it feels like I've been rescued,_

_I've been set free__  
__I am hypnotized by your destiny..._

_You are magical _- she sang pointing at tall, smiling blonde. Brittany grinned and along other two moved with the song,

_Lyrical – _pointing to Quinn, who was blushing and moving with Brittany,

_Beautiful – _at this Rachel blushed as Santana made eye contact with her,

_you are and I want you to know, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat...''_

Latina finished the song, and when she left microphone on the table, she was met with big hugs on her. She hugged them back, as Rachel cried a little.

''I love you'' she leaned in deep kiss, cupping Santana's cheeks, and making the most passionate kiss she could.

After they moved apart, Santana did the same with blondes, and then they went to sit at the table. Quinn took sip of her wine, crossing legs in long white dress that revealed her curvy legs. As Brittany was sitting next to her, she placed one hand on her thigh, slowly moving down her leg.

''Brittany, no sex in your dance studio'' Rachel warned and Brittany removed her hand, blushing and looking at Santana, who had guilty face on her. Rachel followed her gaze and Santana looked away.

''Don't tell me that – Oh my God! Brittany! You teach little kids here'' Rachel said, but looked especially at Santana.

''Oh please, Rach, as you didn't have sex at the place we said we wouldn't have.''

''Why our every conversation must turn into the sex conversation?''

''Because we're hot lesbians.''

''...I didn't have sex in place w- we said we wouldn't have-'' She was interrupted by Santana's loud laugh. ''Shut up!''

''When?'' asked Quinn wiggling with her eyebrows, leaning onto the table, still holding her glass.

''Santana made me do it, I swear'' Rachel blushed and Brittany burst out laughing.

''You don't have to swear, it's not like Quinnie is going to punish you.''

Rachel blushed even deeper, remembering 'thing' they had once.

''Or you'd like her to punish you?'' laughed Santana and Rachel snapped her hand. Quinn stood off table and walked over Rachel, hugging her from behind.

''Where did you have sex with S?''

''I- in kitchen'' Rachel replied and shot Santana a glare.

''Ow, that's horrible. Some of our kids could have walked on you, Gosh'' Quinn laughed and sat next to her. ''Seriously, S, control your hormones.''

''Don't you tell me Fabray. You got off on B's hand once when we were coming back from mall. So shut up'' Santana glared back.

''I think we had a celebrating of our anniversary here'' whispered Brittany, chuckling.

''It's not my fault that your wife is always horny.''

''Please, I don't know who just almost came when Brittany touched your leg.''

''Mpfn!'' Quinn was shut upped by Rachel's lips on hers, slowly looking for an entrance for her tongue. When they pulled apart, Quinn grinned to Santana, who smirked.

''Pff, watch this'' she said and sat in Brittany's lap, making one of many their competitions.

* * *

**:)**


	9. The Anniversary (Part Two)

**Second part of 'The Anniversary' :) It's mostly flashbacks, but anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Flashback_

''_Mommy? What are you doing?'' asked five year old Ina, as she stood on the dorm of her mothers' room, hand in hand with her younger sister, Emily. _

_Brittany was on top panting Rachel, her hand between brunette's legs. Rachel didn't get to collect herself, so Brittany swallowed and covered her with sheets. _

''_Why did you stop, baby?'' Rachel sighed and looked at Brittany's worried face and then followed her gaze to the door. ''BRITTANY! Oh my God! Turn around, Ina, just for a second!'' _

_Ina obeyed and silently turned her sister and her around, so their back was facing their moms. _

_Brittany quickly stood up, handing Rachel her clothes and dressing herself. After she finished dressing up, she looked at Rachel, who gave her approving look. _

''_You can come in, baby'' Brittany said and Ina walked to them, bringing her little sister. Rachel took Emily in her lap and Brittany took Ina in hers. ''What is baby?''_

''_First, what were you doing to mom?'' Ina smirked, her baby angry face was adorable. _

_As baby, Ina was wonderful girl and didn't give them that much headaches, as Daniel. Growing up, she became even more, they found out the girl developed somehow third eye for everything, as she spent very much time with Rachel. Once, when Brittany was in dance studio, Santana brought Ina with her, who was four years old then. Soon as she saw her mommy dancing, Ina imitated her movements, and that's when they knew Ina was born for dance. She, actually, was something special. _

''_N- nothing. Your mom needed little help'' Brittany said trough stutter, and Rachel produced small snort. Emily looked up at her, wondering what it was about. _

''_It didn't look like that, mommy. Are you ok, mom?'' Ina gave Rachel confusing look. Rachel blushed nodding and Ina shrugged. _

''_Well, what I wanted to tell you, is that twinsies down there are crying and mami fell asleep on couch. We tried waking her up, but she'd just throw our hands away'' Ina smirked, and crossed her tiny arms. _

_Brittany laughed and jumped off couch, taking Ina with her in arms. ''Why didn't you tell us immediately that, young girl? Mami will be mad if they wake her up!'' _

_Ina shrugged and comforted herself in Brittany's grip, placing her legs around blonde's waist. Soon they exited room, and Rachel with Emily in her arms, followed them._

* * *

''I remember that'' Brittany blushed, placing her glass down on the table. ''I didn't know what to say'' Santana laughed with Quinn at that.

''Well, Ina had very much experiences with catching us doing it'' Rachel proclaimed and shrugged off.

''I agree, remember that one time when she wanted to talk with us? We were downstairs, God, what we were thinking about'' Quinn laughed and her wives joined her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Quinn way laying on couch, legs spread widely, as brunette placed small kisses along her body, from upper body to down. Whimpering, Quinn laced her fingers in Rachel's hair, trying to control her movements, but Rachel took her hands pinning them on back of the couch._

_Next to them, Santana was into the same position as the blonde, as Brittany stood above her, tracing hands over Latina's body. Without warning, blonde slipped into Santana's already wet hole, making her scream in surprise. Quinn sent her look, making herself even more wet as she saw her wife, approaching her orgasm. _

''_Watch her, baby'' Rachel whispered above her, circling her clit, preparing her for entrance. Quinn adjusted her long legs, spreading even wider, and just as brunette was about to enter her, they heard voice. _

''_Shit! Oh my God! Sorry'' Ina was on verge of stairs, into the living room. She covered her mouth in surprise, she didn't expect this at all to see. _

_She quickly rushed upstairs, regretting she even wanted to talk with moms about her situation. It was past after midnight, and she waited for her brothers and sister to go to sleep, so she could have alone time with her moms. They'd usually stay late into the night downstairs, in the living room, watching movies together, so she took that chance. She didn't expect that, at all._

''_I'm coming! Fuckkkk'' Santana yelled as Brittany pulled fingers out of her, and Rachel did with Quinn the same, but Quinn didn't orgasm. _

''_Fuck, Ina saw us.. again. Shit'' Quinn said, smirking and standing up to find her clothes. Rachel leaned from the side of couch, taking shirt from the floor and put it on. _

_They didn't plan to have sex that night, but there wasn't anything interesting on TV, so they decided to entertain themselves. Also, Brittany recently had a baby, little Ian, so they didn't have that much time for sex, and they were pretty in need for it. _

''_Rach, can you please go get her? I'm really not dressed yet, and she clearly wanted something'' Santana suggested as she stood, searching for her clothes. _

_Rachel nodded and silently walked upstairs, because the rest of children were sleeping. She had to walk carefully, because the youngest baby fell asleep hour ago and it was really hard to make him sleep. _

_Meanwhile, Santana, Quinn and Brittany collected themselves, made decent and started five cups of tea. They went to living room carrying table with cups, where they found Rachel with their eldest daughter sitting on couch. _

_They sat down, sharing few awkward looks with Rachel. None of them could look at Ina. _

''_So.. sorry'' Quinn tried to make little conversation, but still ashamed of her own daughter. _

_Ina blushed and dropped her head. ''You should be more careful. It's not like you walk on your moms everyday having sex.'' _

_They were surprised with Ina's vocabulary and liberty of talking. Santana smiled proudly, and nodded._

_Rachel cleared her throat, nodding. ''You're right, Ina. As your momma said, we're very sorry.''_

''_Well, apology accepted'' Ina grinned and took cup of tea from table. _

''_And why aren't you sleeping?''_

''_Well, I wanted to talk with you about something. I waited for others to go to sleep, so I can say things in private.'' _

_Quinn and Santana shared few worried looks, and Brittany shifted in her seat, looking at Ina, also worried. Rachel wasted no time, asking. _

''_You aren't pregnant, aren't you, Ina?'' _

''_Mom! Of course I'm not.. Gosh.'' _

''_Well, that calms situation. Go ahead.'' _

_Santana mentally thanked Rachel for her forwardness, and took her tea from table. She was grateful for that one orgasm she accidentally had, she was relaxed now. _

''_Well, I wanted to tell you, actually to come out. It's funny, coming out to your moms who are practically lesbians and every- ''_

''_Sorry, but I define myself as bisexual –''_

''_Rachel, our daughter just told us she's lesbian and you're saying that you're bisexual or some shit.'' _

''_Well –''_

''_We're glad that you told us, sweetie'' Brittany practically jumped on her daughter, hugging her tightly._

_Ina grinned and hugged her back. ''Well, I've known that for a short time now. I just wanted to make sure that with myself.'' _

''_As your mommy said, we're happy for you'' Santana said and kissed girl, so did Quinn. _

_They sat back down, for a couple minutes sitting in silence. _

''_What were you talking about, Rach? You're bisexual?'' _

''_I didn't mean –''_

''_Is any of us man? Are you Britt? Or you San?'' _

''_No.''_

''_Me too.''_

''_Quinn, I don't understand –'' _

''_You will, when I catch you.''_

''_No, Quinnie, please.'' _

''_Momma, what are you –''_

''_Fast catch her, Ina!'' _

''_San, over here!'' _

''_Awww noooo'' Rachel laughed as they went for her running in kitchen. After few mitnutes of chasing around the table, she was caught by Brittany, and tickled to the last drops of laugh and her last words – _

''_I'm definitely a lesbian. A huge one.''_

* * *

''That was totally unfair, I'll never forgive you'' Rachel sighed in her chair, fixing her dress. Santana laughed and shrugged, looking on the clock.

''It's late. We could head home'' she said.

''We told Alex to watch out the kids. They're safe, though'' Quinn pouted and stood up.

''Yes, but since we can't have sexy times in the studio, I had some kinky ideas for home'' Santana grinned and walked to the place where their coats were.

''I love your ideas'' Brittany followed her, lightly slapping her butt in the process.

''I can see no harm in those ideas'' Rachel agreed and started cleaning the table, tossing away unnecessary stuff from it.

''I'd love more talking in here, but since you insist...'' Quinn finished and they proceeded out of the dance studio.

* * *

**Thank you on reviews. :)**


	10. Undeniable

**Helloooo :) So here's X chapter. Enjoy..**

* * *

''Can you _please_ stop tossing papers all over the room? It's not like you live alone.''

''Oh, sorry Miss. Perfect, I haven't recognized you!''

''Can you not be sarcastic for a moment? I'm trying to have some rest in here.''

''Oh yes, you work way too much. You're the only one who works in this house.''

''Stop tossing papers.''

''I work with papers, _Quinn_. I have to toss them.''

''Then clean room after you! It's always me or Rachel or B! We're not your slaves. We have jobs too!''

''Stop whining, I never asked you to clean after me.''

''You're being immature, Santana, for God's sake!''

''I have had enough of your screaming, Quinn, I'm asking you for the last time, leave me fucking alone.''

''Or what?''

''Don't make this –''

''You two, stop! Damn, I know you're nervous, but please, Santana, you –''

''Oh, of course, it's always me! Santana this, Santana that. I'll leave you two alone, so I can occupy my mind with my way more serious job! Bye!'' she shouted, taking full hold of papers and bag in hands and left room shutting loudly door behind her, leaving frustrated blondes.

Brittany sighed loudly and walked to bed, sitting next to Quinn. Quinn's eyes became teary and in second she started sobbing. Snuggling closer to the blonde, Brittany pulled her in lap, caressing her back.

''It's always like this, so- sometimes I can't stand her'' Quinn sobbed in pieces in Brittany lap. ''You saw, it's always me whose fault it is. I just –''

''Don't, it'll be fine, baby'' Brittany tucked head in her hair, inhaling softly and still caressing her.

The door opened slowly, revealing Katie, with scared expression on her face. Quinn looked up and quickly wiped her tears, bringing back smile on her face. Brittany hopped from the bed, looking questionably at her daughter.

''What is it, sweetie?''

''Mami. She said I was distracting her in living room, so I better go somewhere else. In my room is Ian sleeping and if I wake him up, he'll be mad. And I don't want to be alone in kitchen. It's kinda scary, like all food is wanting to eat me'' Katie pouted with loud sigh, looking down at the floor and making moms laugh.

Brittany walked to her, lifting her in the air. ''Hmm, what do you think we cuddle in bed here with mom? Or we can go outside for a walk?''

Katie grinned widely as they slipped into the bed with Quinn, who immediately took her daughter into arms. They laid in bed, so Katie was between them.

Katie put finger under her chin, like she was thinking of something. ''I think I'd like better if we stayed in bed. You can tell me a story if you'd like'' she grinned again and Quinn protruded herself up from bed.

''How come you don't want to go out, smurf?'' she narrowed eyebrows, laughing.

''My hair's mess and I don't want someone to see me like this'' Katie replied gesturing to her little pony tail on the back of her head. ''Momma said I have to be decent looking every time I go out, because some day when I grow up and be famous, paparazzi won't have pictures of me in –''

''Baby, baby, stop!'' laughed Brittany along with Quinn, shaking her head. ''I think we'll have a small talk with momma, right, Quinn?''

Trying to contain her laugh, Quinn nodded and pulled covers over them, snuggling their daughter between them closer.

**...**

Few hours later, an evening, and Santana was again working, this time on her laptop. She had some serious mails to send, so she wasn't supposed to be disturbed. As it's always the case in their house, house wasn't quite in that time either. There was always someone talking, walking around the house, chatting, talking on the phone or even eating loudly.

As Rachel came from work, she went immediately upstairs to change, after she kissed Santana for 'hello'. And from then she didn't come back downstairs. _They're probably filling her up about fight today_, she thought.

''I don't like him. He's way too self confident'' said Victoria to Emily, as they came from kitchen. They were holding two cups of soda and snacks, probably thinking of sitting in front of TV in the living room.

''Well, think he's cute'' commented Emily as they sat down on the couch.

As they sat down, they went silent for couple of the minutes. Santana didn't bother their presence, until they spoke again. This time full chat about some happening from school or something like that.

Putting her laptop on couch, she turned to the girls, raising eyebrow. Girls sensed her watching them, so they looked back at her.

''Didn't you two see I'm working in here?''

''Um, you're working laptop. Do we really bother you?'' asked Tori.

''Yes. Because I need to concentrate on what I read.''

''And where do you think we can watch TV? On balcony?'' laughed Emily, but soon stopped when she felt Santana's glare on her.

''No, mami, seriously, you can work that anywhere. And you always work it in your room and –''

''You're going to tell me how to behave in _my_ own house?''

''I wasn't saying that –''

Standing off the couch, Santana caused girls to stand up too. It was common reaction, since Victoria had almost the same behaviour as Santana and was ready to respond her in the same way.

Victoria crossed arms, looking at her mother with raised eyebrow. Emily stood beside her, but looked up when she saw her other three moms coming from upstairs.

''I know what you have been saying, Emily.''

''Mami –''

''No, Em'' Victoria raised hand to her sister and then turned around facing Santana. ''Look, mami. We don't know why are you mad or who got you frustrated and –''

Santana slapped her, making girl face almost turn around for whole one circle. Emily gasped at sight, putting hand over mouth and Santana immediately regretted it, but didn't show it.

''You weren't supposed to talk to me like that, Victoria'' she defended herself as she saw other three approaching them.

''But I didn't deserve this either, mother!'' Tori shouted and ran off upstairs, crying and with red strikes over her face.

''Santana! Look what you did!'' Quinn shouted again, for the second time that day, at her wife. Emily just looked at her mami, still somehow in fear and ran after her sister.

Those fights weren't often or in that way their marriage wouldn't survive. But, when they happen, they are rough time for them. And it'd be usually Santana in fight with one of her wives. Her temper made every her fight or her current mood.

''You weren't here to see what happened, so please Quinn, don't comment'' Santana didn't even bother to turn around and say it, so she just replied like that and sat down, brining her laptop on her knees.

Along with other two, Quinn walked in front of her, moving her laptop from her.

''As long as you have time to hit our children, you'll have time for this.''

''What? Your lecture for me? Oh, new title _'How to raise you child by Quinn'_. Please, move from me Quinn, and let me do my job'' Santana hesitated and rolled eyes.

''Don't be sarcastic, Santana. If we moved on every time, we wouldn't even have Ina now. We wouldn't even be friends right now, so –''

''What Rach? They turned you against me? What did they tell you?''

''Santana we're wives. There's no sides here.''

''Yeah right.''

''You're making it worse, Santana. Just apologize to me and –''

''Me? Apologize to you? Oh, please.''

''Alright, have it your own way, like always.''

''You always make this about you, Quinn. And I ask you for little time for my own work to –''

''It's always your work! Like we don't have our jobs! Don't imply that now.''

''It's serious job!''

''You want to say that ours aren't?''

''Well, singing, dancing and nursing sure aren't like doing paperwork.''

''_Dancing_?''

''_Singing_?''

''If you didn't know, I'm a doctor, Santana. This is point where you prove you only worry about _your_ ass.''

''I worry about my ass? You're the one who asked today _'little rest for my ass, I'm tired'_.''

''Because I was! I was working last night and –''

''Stop! I can't believe, Santana!''

''Well, don't believe it, I don't care. I'm out.''

In her wives' disbelief, Santana took bag, putting her books, papers and laptop in it and walked to the door. She put jacket on and with little trouble, put on shoes and left house, shutting door loudly, for second time that day.

Quinn stood near couch, unlike her wives she wasn't surprised. Rachel couldn't believe her.

**... **

''Mami didn't come home?''

''No, she had some paperwork to do, sweetheart. Chew with your mouth closed, no speaking'' Rachel smiled at Ian, who was worried that he didn't see Santana around.

They usually had breakfast, all together. And that morning, Santana didn't come home, since last night when she rushed out in anger.

''Did I really messed up?'' asked Victoria in guilty voice, slowly champing her food.

''You didn't do anything wrong, don't worry'' Brittany smiled and sat along with Quinn at the table.

''I didn't know she was nervous'' Emily said.

''Let's not talk about that. What are your plans for weekend?''

''I want to go at the pond!''

''Me too!''

''Emily and I though if you could give us some money, we really need to buy some make up.''

''Victoria, you bought it last weekend.''

''Shut up, Alex. If you don't wear any, it doesn't mean it doesn't ever run out.''

''Whatever.''

''Yes, you can have some money. Not more than $ 50, though.''

''Really? Oh my God!''

''Calm down, you deserved it. We saw grades, you've been doing really well.''

''Thanks.''

''And what about us? We want to go on pond, mommy.''

''Alex and I can take them, if you want, mom.''

''Yes, Ina and I planned to go out today.''

''Well, you could.''

* * *

''Yay! Ina, can we go to that place where we went once?''

''Yes, Kat. Now eat, please, you look little gross when I can see food in your mouth.''

''I'm not gross. Am I, momma?''

''Of course you're not. Don't listen to Ina.''

''Everyone's gross with open mouth full of food in it.''

''Shut up.''

''But seriously.''

''Ina.''

''What? I'm keeping it real.''

''Don't start.''

''Ina.''

''Wh – no, mommy! That tickles! Hahahah!''

* * *

**I couldn't fit resolving fight in this chapter, so it'll be in next, I hope so. **

**Review? Thanks!**


	11. Like Never Before

**Hello. :)**

**A/U: I don't own Glee or characters, bye. Enjoy.**

* * *

**...**

Late into the night on Saturday, as three women were sitting in the living room alone, the front door opened and there was Santana, carrying back things she brought with her the day before. As she didn't have any time to bring her clothes, she was in the same clothes as earlier, but her hair was messy.

She focused on taking off shoes and trying to ignore her wives' looks on her, so she didn't notice Rachel approaching her.

''Where the hell have you been, Santana? We were worried'' she said taking Santana's jacket from her and putting it on the stall.

Looking at her wife's eyes, Santana put her bag on the floor and lifted herself up and kissed Rachel.

''Sorry, my phone died'' she replied backing off of brunette.

''And where have you been?''

''In the office'' Santana said as they began walking toward living room.

''You could call from office, Santana. Don't do this anymore'' Rachel pleaded and they entered room, and Brittany soon jumped on Santana, hugging her.

''I'm glad you're back'' she smiled as Santana hugged her back.

''Sorry'' Santana said and lit a cigarette, taking a seat next to her. Revealing a smoke, Brittany made a disgusted face and waved her hands through air.

Quinn continued watching TV, not giving any attention to her wife. They sat in silence, none of them taking chances to speak. Rachel would often glance at Brittany, pleading her with eyes to start a talk, but the blonde didn't dare. She knew if they start arguing again, it'd end the same as before.

So silence continued. The only sounds were the sounds of Santana's exhaling smoke and the sound from TV. When Rachel saw that Santana needed ashtray, she stretched herself across the couch to reach small table next to it, along the way straddling Quinn.

''Ops, sorry'' she said and took ashtray and handed it to Santana. Quinn just glanced at Santana's form and looked back at TV, where she didn't even know what she was watching. It was all the act, she waited for Santana to talk.

Again none of them spoke. Minutes passed, Santana stubbed out the cigarette and leaned on couch, stretching and producing small moan along. Brittany giggled and poked her stomach playfully, which made Santana giggle, too.

''Did you sleep last night?'' Brittany asked as Santana snuggled into her embrace, settling her head into the crock of blonde's neck. As in response, Santana yawned, again loudly and shook her head.

''I didn't. I was finishing all work I had, so I didn't have any time'' she replied closing eyes.

''Did you finish what you had to finish?''

''Yeah.. I'm glad I did, though, it was such pain in my ass.''

Brittany giggled and poked Santana's back. She started slowly going up-down on Santana's back, which relaxed the Latina. She spent the whole night working in office, sitting on chair with laptop, so it wasn't comfortable at all.

''Would you like some tea?'' asked Rachel standing up from couch and putting on her slippers. She looked at each of the individually and received three nods. She disappeared in the kitchen silently and Quinn started switching channels on TV.

Not really interested in anything what's on TV, she put on some random programme, and straightened herself on couch. Santana slowly opened an eye, looking at Quinn, who now had her head buried between her knees. Brittany sensed Latina watching blonde, so she looked up at her, too.

''Q, you cold there? Come on our couch, it's way more comfy on this one'' Brittany tried to sound as relaxed as possible. She hoped Quinn would accept offer without hesitating, it'd be way more easier to solve at least one part of the tension.

Along with Brittany, Santana waited, but secretly, for blonde's answer. She was hopeful, but closed her eyes in Brittany's embrace, just in case if Quinn decides to come.

Hearing her name and question, Quinn lifted her head up from her knees and looked into Brittany's eyes and than at her hand, which was tapping on the seat next to Brittany, showing Quinn to come and sit there. Without thinking about, Quinn slowly got up from couch she was sitting on and dragged herself on the spot Brittany was showing her.

Brittany lifted her arms, so she made little room for Quinn's body to lean on. As blonde relied on her, Brittany embraced her softly and Quinn's head fell on her shoulder, so she was practically an inch from Santana's face.

They sat in other wave of silence, just listening to each other's breathing. There was small lump and then Rachel appeared and walked to them holding the tray in which were four cups of hot tea.

''Oh'' she tried to prevent words coming from her mouth when she saw how they were laying. Brittany looked up at her, smiling at her funny face. Placing tray on table, she caused Santana to open her eyes.

''Tea's still hot, we'll have to wait a little bit'' Rachel said.

''Okay, come, sit here'' Santana said pulling legs to herself, so there was seat for Rachel next to her. Rachel sat down, but couldn't find right position, so she started moving uncomfortably.

Laughing silently, Santana shifted in Brittany's embrace, and lifted leg and placed it behind Rachel, so Rachel was between her legs.

Minute after minute, they again just listened to their breaths and knocks of Rachel's necklace, as Santana played with it, on smaller brunette's neck.

Brittany trailed off her hand over Quinn's stomach, slowly lifting her shit and trailing over her bare stomach. It wasn't that sexual, just feeling the body.

Leaving necklace alone, Santana groped over Rachel's chest, then over her shoulders, slowly caressing arms and then again her chest. Rachel's breathing fastened, as Santana's hands went under her shirt and she didn't wear bra.

Feeling that her nipples hardened under her touch, Santana chuckled silently in Rachel's hair, making brunette shiver again. The Latina continued massaging her chest, dragging her hands to brunette's stomach and then all the way back.

Brittany sensed moving and looked at her right side at brunettes. She felt somehow excitement, seeing Santana's hands on brunette's breasts and Rachel's chest raising up and down.

If it wasn't for fight, Brittany would continue enjoying her view and massaging her wife, possibly some more then, but she knew they needed to talk. She moved her body a little bit, making all three of them move too.

''I think tea is ready to drink, right?'' she said in her exciting voice, glancing over her wives.

Rachel giggled and nudged Santana to reach for her cup of tea, which Santana did and took by the way her cup. Quinn stretched her arm and then sat straight on couch, making Brittany too. Santana groaned because of Brittany's changing position, but sat straight anyway.

They took sips of tea, making at least some louder sound in the room. Probably the loudest that night.

''Oh God, I forgot to put sugar in it'' Rachel slapped herself in the face. ''Shit.''

Brittany laughed and stuck out tongue. ''I was just going to say that I need sugar. I tastes poor, eww'' Rachel laughed and got up, ready to go to kitchen, but Brittany stopped her.

''Remember we spent the last box of sugar this morning?''

''We did? Oh my God, I had no idea. You know I can't carry all by myself that big bag of sugar...''

''So, you want me to help you?'' Brittany asked playfully, lifting from couch. She was met by Rachel's hand to help her get up. Accepting it, she raised herself up and stole kiss from Rachel.

''You're making me pay for help?'' said Rachel and slapped Brittany's butt playfully, as blonde passed by her, making her way to the kitchen.

''You owe me at least three more kisses, since I got up from so comfy couch'' Brittany continued talking as Rachel followed her in tiny jumps and squeals.

As soon as they disappeared into the kitchen, the living room went silent and that's when Santana realized she's left with Quinn. Alone. They didn't even glance at each other since Santana came home, except that one secret glance from Santana.

As Brittany's seat was empty, they were close to each other. Quinn put her cup on the table, leaned onto couch and didn't even bother looking up at the TV, it'd be too lame.

Santana did the same. She suddenly felt hot and she realized she was still in her jeans. Bucking her hips up, she undid the button and pulled jeans down, leaving them on ankles and then kicking them off. She did the same with her shirt, so she was only in her underwear.

Quinn caught with eye Santana's bare tanned legs and quickly looked up to see if Santana was looking her. But she wasn't, her face was turned on the other side, like she was looking at something. Thanks God, Quinn told herself mentally and then quickly again, took chance to ogle Santana's, now, very obvious cleavage. Her mouth watered at the sight of Latina's big breasts, even if she had bra on.

Her white underwear gave her dark body special effect, it was such contrast and Quinn adored it. She lost herself in thoughts about her wife's body, so she didn't even notice Santana looking at her. Soon as she realized what she was doing, she turned her stare away, avoiding Santana's eyes.

''Sorry'' she muttered and pulled knees to herself.

Santana chuckled and inch by inch dragged closer to Quinn. ''It's legit, you know?''

''What's legit?'' Quinn, for the first time that night, looked at dark brown, almost black, eyes.

''For you to stare at me. My boobs. I'm your wife, you have every right'' Santana chuckled again. Quinn smiled nodding, and then felt Santana's arm on her.

Santana took her hands in her own, playing with her fingers, not removing her gaze from their hands. They didn't talk, Santana was doing that, but it was different. It was that moment, in which Quinn could sense Santana's apologizes in air. Somehow. Or it was impossible, but for her it wasn't. Leaning closer and putting Quinn's hands around her waist, Santana breathed slowly in her ear.

Quinn trembled as Santana's hot breath was on her skin, she could feel hotness pulsating through her body.

It was usually like that. It's what maybe, time does. They got used to their touches, there wasn't a single day that didn't contain touch between them. It was habit, their habit to feel each other. To know they are each others'.

Quinn stopped breathing on second, as Santana's hands moved her own over Latina's body. It was different, like all new exploring of a place they have never been to. Santana's hands stopped moving and she inhaled slowly.

''I'm so sorry for yesterday'' she whispered in blonde's ear. ''I was nervous. And stupid. I didn't have to do that what I have done.''

As she talked, Quinn slowly nodded, in agreeing and as in reflex. Finally when she realized what Santana was talking about, she slowly drifted apart from her, and looked at her eyes, her hands still under Santana's touch and now on Santana's hips.

''I –'' she didn't know what to say. To apologize? She didn't do anything wrong. That's what she thinks. To accept Santana's apologize and say she did a mistake? Somehow it wasn't Santana's fault that she had that much job and that she was stressed. But it was her fault that she yelled on her, slapped her daughter and went away.

Santana caught Quinn's undefined expression and nodded. ''I understand. You don't know what to say, how to react. But I realized I did a mistake. For going away and for denying my fault.. and I'm sorry. It's just my head was a mess –''

Quinn kissed her, her fully lips which trembled as she was talking. Quinn groped her waist roughly, feeling her. Santana closed eyes, moving her lips with Quinn's, and casually ravel her hands in blonde's hair. In between breaths, Quinn started pushing Santana on her back, pinning her down on couch. Eve in situation like that, Santana hesitated, she was used to fight with _this_ blonde for dominance. Knowing she wasn't in that position, she gave up and slowly leaned down on couch, never breaking kiss with her.

After few more thrusts of her tongue in brunette's mouth, Quinn was satisfied with kiss and deepened kiss with champ.

Santana licked her lips as Quinn leaned beside her on her left arm, her hair little messy from all pulling. She looked at blonde's eyes and she could tell that they were smiling. Quinn's heart was smiling.

''Thank you for being an angel'' Santana whispered and quickly stole another kiss.

Then Quinn stole back the kiss.

Santana stole back.

Then Quinn.

Then Santana.

''Wooh, Rach, I think we came in the wrong moment.'' Brittany giggled as she and Rachel walked in the room hand in hand and in other hands little box of sugar and spoons. Rachel grinned at sight and they sat on couch, nudging their legs in the corner.

Quinn giggled as Santana stole kiss again, giggling also. Brittany put sugar in each cup, mixed it and handed to them.

Glancing on the floor, Rachel howled as she spotted clothes. Brittany followed her gaze and chuckled.

''We were in kitchen for ten minutes, and you already had time?'' Brittany asked playfully and tickled Santana's bare stomach. Quinn laughed and took sip of tea, placing it on table after.

''We _didn't_ do anything'' blonde answered and pecked Santana's lips quickly again.

Smirking at losing in game, Santana looked over them. ''I was hot and I undressed and then this weirdo over here'' she pointed at Quinn, who giggled, ''jumped on me, stealing my kisses.''

Rachel squealed and Brittany giggled.

''Is everything fine now?'' Rachel asked hopefully and placed cup on the table.

Room felt so warmer now that they were talking, without distance and thinking who will say something wrong or who will leave house. They sensed Santana's calmness now and it felt right.

''Yes. Stealer over here'' at that Santana laughed lightly, ''admitted she was wrong yesterday. She apologized. That's the only thing I wanted.''

Santana nodded and kissed her softly, shifting on couch. Brittany and Rachel glanced at each other, smiling.

Pulling from kiss, Santana turned her gaze on other two. ''I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. You know I didn't mean that. We are adults and everything's serious. There's no job that is better than other. And I was stu –''

''No, S, we understand. You know we do'' smiled Brittany and leaned on Santana's legs, catching her lips with her own. They moved their lips together, breathing in each other's mouth. Brittany pulls away after another heated minute of warm lips and tongues pressing against one another.

Santana and Quinn straightened themselves on couch, so they could make more room for other two to sit. Grinning from ear to ear, Rachel sat next to, now smiling bright Quinn and Brittany leaned on Santana's shoulder. She was glad it ended well.

* * *

''We really shouldn't watch this'' Victoria whispered as she, Alexis and Emily stood on top of stairs, from where they had perfect view on the living room. They arrived there just when Brittany and Rachel were about to leave room to find sugar.

Santana was undressing herself and Emily put a hand over her eyes.

''Are they gonna have sex, Al?'' she whispered and Alexis burst out laughing and Victoria slapped her head.

''How are they gonna have sex, when they are mad at each other, you idiot!'' Victoria spat back whispering.

''Mami is getting naked and –''

''Shh, she isn't! Shh she's moving closer to mom.''

''Oh.. I don't get it, they are in fight, but they look like they are about to kiss.''

''It's adult thing, blondie. Shut up.''

''Tori, you talk like you're older than her. Shut up.''

''We're twins, you idiot –''

''They are kissing!''

''Oh my God.''

''I don't need to watch this. Gross.''

''Way to be homophobic, Tori. You practically live with lesbians.''

''I'm not homophobic, I just don't wanna see my mothers having sex. Ewww'' Victoria straightened up and quickly hid in the corner.

Few minutes later, they spotted them talking and then again kissing. Emily rolled eyes and stood up, following Victoria in her room.

''They're like kids'' commented Victoria as they came in their room, where Ina was sitting with the laptop in her lap.

Ina glanced towards them and grinned. ''Have they killed each other yet?''

''No way, you wouldn't believe it, but they're about to fuck.''

''Emily, watch out language. And yeah, ewww'' smirked Victoria and sat on her bad, putting out her nail painter collection.

''You behave like you're old granny, Tori'' spat Alex as she pulled out her Play Station and connected it on screen, starting some God knows which game.

''Shut up'' smirked Victoria. Emily cheered in Alexis's favour, grinning and receiving glare from her older sister, Victoria.

Emily, as the youngest of teenagers was always in between them all. Sometimes, she's on Alexis's side and then other times she's on Victoria's. Their moms tried to teach them to not make difference between them, because Emily was only year younger than twins, but it was very unsuccessful. Being the oldest of children, Ina is the only who personally didn't get any difference between her siblings. They all had some saint respect and admiring towards her.

''At least they patched up'' Ina grinned from her bed and girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**REVIEW? PRETTY PLEASE? **

**Also, happy fucking Monday. :( **


	12. The New Surprises

**I might quit story, Idk. **

**Tell me what you think?**

* * *

''C'mon baby'' Santana groaned and rolled on the side of bed where Rachel was still stretching and giggling, ''little morning sex didn't kill anyone.''

Santana sneaked her hand under covers, trying to lift up Rachel's top. Rachel kept shrinking away from Latina's touch, more just for fun than for actually avoiding her touch. Giggling, she turned to face Santana who immediately pouted and achieved to sneak her hand under brunette's top.

''I know it didn't kill anyone, but Quinnie and Britt are already downstairs preparing'' she pointed, moaning little as Santana took her breast into her hand, massaging it and then taking her Rachel's nipple between her thumb and index finger.

''..uh and I think we should – get out from bed and start pre- preparing, too'' she finished as her breaths became more heavier and Santana captured her lips harshly.

She slowly traced with her tongue inside Rachel's mouth, causing Rachel's tongue to play along.

''They can finish preparing without us, baby.''

''B- but doors aren't lo- locked, San.. uh, children could co- come in –''

Santana pulled away from her lips and sneaked under covers. Rachel's eyes instantly closed and her breaths started coming out in pieces and soon she put her hand under covers and took grip of Santana's hair, kneading it harder onto her center.

Under covers, Santana held Rachel's hips in place, she knew brunette didn't have proper satisfaction in last few days, because all of work. She knew Rachel craved for satisfaction and release. Biting and sucking on brunette's clit, Santana caused loud moans coming from Rachel's mouth.

''Yesss San – oh'' trying to be as silent as she could, Rachel took nearest pillow, sinking teeth in it suppressing loud moans.

...

Meanwhile, downstairs was a completely mess. Kitchen was full and loud. Quinn stood at counter, packing stuffed food in bags. There were four bigger bags, half empty and meant to be full filled. Brittany fed Lea patiently as baby girl giggled looking around kitchen.

''Will we come home by evening? I really want to go outside tonight'' Victoria said finishing her make up and putting box in her bag.

''Sorry to disappoint you baby, but you know this is family day'' Quinn sent her smile and put the last bag at the door. Victoria smirked and sat back down on her chair, finishing breakfast.

''Aren't moms supposed to help you preparing?'' Emily quirked eyebrows.

''Moms are upstairs preparing themselves, don't worry'' Brittany said and got up carrying Lea with her. She stood at faucet to wash her face and Victoria rolled eyes and replied instead of her sister.

''I bet they are _preparing_.''

The other children burst out laughing and Emily high-fived her sister, laughing even more. Quinn turned around blushing, so did Brittany.

''You better find someone to prepare you, Tori. Don't mind about our business, please'' voice from the door mocked and Santana revealed herself. She was dressed in tight red beach dress that showed her tanned legs, still perfect like before. Around neck there was rope from bathing suit and on the top of her sun glasses.

Victoria blushed and stood up. ''Ugh, mami.''

Rachel laughed behind Santana and walked to Brittany taking Lea from her. ''Are we ready yet?''

''Yes, we just need to carry all these stuff to car and we can get going.''

''I'll help you'' said Daniel and took bags from the floor and Alexis went after him carrying what's left after him.

It was almost start of the summer, the weather was hot and sunny, so the family decided to spent day off work and on the nearest beach to New York, Sandy Hook. Most of the kids protested, saying they have another plans for that day, but under Santana's glaring and convincing they agreed to go, of course.

Quinn was wearing sunny yellow dress, which for change was very short and cream colored hat. Three inch heels gave her legs additional beauty. Brittany went with white boyish shorts, baby blue top and sneakers. On Santana's insisting, Rachel was dressed in almost transparent wide pink dress, but she had her bathing suit underneath.

''You go after them, I'll carry Lee'' Rachel gave Brittany quick peck on lips and playfully slapped her ass and giggling Brittany went after her kids.

''Mami, mami will we play on sand?'' asked Ian rushing in kitchen and pulling hem of Santana's dress.

''We will, my boy, go fast after your mom outside'' Santana caressed his hair and he rushed after Brittany outside, leaving Santana, Rachel and Quinn in kitchen.

''What took you so long?'' Quinn asked as they collected everything they needed and closed back door of the house, starting to leave after their family.

Rachel blushed and started walking if front of them with Lea in her arms. Santana put arms around Quinn's waist as they walked to the door.

''Maybe you'll guess if you put tongue in my mouth'' she leaned in kiss with her wife and Rachel slapped her arm turning around.

''Oh, I think I know'' Quinn said playfully when they parted.

When they stepped outside, everyone was already outside in cars waiting for them.

''We better get going, I wants to get my sea on'' Santana said and rushed to the car, leaving laughing women behind her.

* * *

A couple hours later, they had arrived on beach, settled everything and so on. It would be easier if they sent baby with her uncles, thinking she's obligation on beach, because of the sun and hotness. But, somehow they managed to set baby to sleep in her crib under sunshade.

Ina and Alexis laid on the hot sand 'getting their tan on', so did their mothers currently except Brittany who was in water. From time to time Quinn would hop her head to see her other two youngest kids if they are safe and when she'd make sure they are, she'd lay back down.

Victoria was with Daniel splashing in water, laughing as always uncontrollably.

''Ugh, mom'' Emily wiggled Quinn's hip, but woman didn't open her eyes. ''Mom, mom.''

''What?'' she still didn't open eyes.

''I'm white. And I feel like burning, ugh'' Emily cried. Actually not really cried, but her voice was pleading. She was jealous at Victoria and other two older sisters for their tanned skin. Hers was very sensitive and just like Quinn's, very pale.

Santana laughed at daughter's words and opened an eye. Emily smirked and wiggled Quinn again.

''Say to your mami to put cream on you. I want to lay here'' Quinn managed to say.

''She's wiggling you, fool. Get your lazy ass up and oil her'' Santana mocked and stood up from beach chair. She had black bathing suit on her, which exposed most of her body of course. Rachel stood after her, eyeing her figure and then turning her attention to her daughter.

''I'll oil you, baby, come here.'' Emily grinned and poked Quinn, who smashed her hand. Little blonde laid on Rachel's chair and Rachel started putting cream on her.

Brittany came running, wetness dripping all over her body. Her blue bathing suit was all wet, so was her hair. She walked as silently as she could to Quinn's side, and then in Quinn's surprise, Brittany squeezed wetness from her hair on Quinn's hot backside.

Quinn jumped from chair screaming. ''Oh no you didn't!''

Brittany giggled and ran away from furious blonde. ''I did! I did.''

Quinn went after her yelling and stepping on hot sand, screaming. ''If I catch you, I'll burn your ass!''

Half of the beach was looking at them, and their wives and kids couldn't help but laugh when Brittany jumped in sea water and without thinking Quinn followed her, shrinking in water as she felt contrast from outside.

''Come here, you gyp!'' now she laughed and started swimming towards Brittany.

Brittany swam as well towards her, laughing as water came in her mouth. ''But I'm your gyp'' she giggled and stood in place in water as she waited for Quinn to float to her. When she did, she winded round Brittany's waist with her legs and sneaked her hands in water to wiggle her ass.

''You'll pay for this'' she laughed and kissed Brittany's nose. ''The whole beach laughed to me.''

''Because you're cute when you're angry'' Brittany responded kiss laughing.

They started heatedly kissing in water, Brittany's hands now around Quinn's waist, griping and tightening her around.

''Moms, not here!'' shouted Victoria from beach and two just laughed in kiss.

**...**

''Oh who just woke up, hmm?'' Santana giggled into Lea's sleepy face and took her from crib. Baby, fortunately, was in ''good'' mood and didn't cry, instead she giggled and kicked with tiny hands as Santana held her in air.

''Let's take this off you, so we can go in water, ok baby?'' Santana said and started taking off baby's clothes.

Once she was done, she stood up placing Lea around her hip and started walking towards water. Rachel was already in with Quinn and Brittany, far from the start of sea water.

''Ow ow, who's going to have their first bathing in sea'' giggled Ina standing beside her mother.

''Ugh, see your mothers are having fun there'' she pointed at the end of sea. ''And I need to make this angel get in water.''

''well, I'm sure you'll get her'' Ina mocked laughing. ''Alexis, Dan, Tori, Em and me planned to go to the nearest restaurant to eat. Can we take money from bag?''

''Totally right time to ask me that. Go on'' Santana smirked as she stepped in water. Lea watched waves in awe and clapped hands. Ina grinned and went to the place where their stuff was and her siblings followed her.

Santana started walking deeper in the water, and just when she came to the part where water was touching baby's legs, Lea started crying.

''Ugh, baby, just a second. Do – don't cry, sweetie'' she pleaded and tried with her hands to get baby's legs wet, but that only caused Lea to scream even more.

''You'll get used to temperature, girl. Just wait a sec- second'' Santana tried once again, but baby continued on her wiggling in Santana's grip and crying.

Santana moved back, getting Lea's legs out of the water and she stopped crying. The Latina looked at her wives in the sea, smirking as she saw them laughing at her.

''Not fair, you three!'' she yelled and they started swimming towards her, laughing.

''Great'' she murmured and turned her attention to baby attached on her hip. ''Look Lee, there are your mommies. Wanna swim towards them?''

She tried nicer and started going in water once again. Lea looked at the water, spotted her moms in it and grinned. Santana noticed that baby didn't mind going in water so she moved Lea in her other arm, sinking in the water.

When three women were closer to the spot where Santana stood, they called out for Lea and baby giggled back.

''Come on, Lee, let's go to mommies'' Santana said and walked deeper in water, once again causing girl to cry and kick her legs. Santana face palmed herself and started getting impatient, rolling eyes.

''Nothing's gonna happen, baby. Mami's here'' she said but nothing.

''Come on.''

She walked deeper, so water was on baby's waist. Crying and wrestling became harder.

Smiling, Quinn and other two swimmed the place Santana was fighting wth baby's refusing.

''I know you're scared, but you –''

''Mami! Waaa No no no!'' baby cried and slapped Santana's shoulder.

''Lea Andrea Fabray Lopez, I swear if you don't stop hesitating and fighting with me, I'll –''

''Santana!''

''S!''

''San! Baby! She spoke! Oh my God, which date is today! My baby!''

''Wha- what?'' Santana stood there and soon drifted back, so baby wasn't touching water and she calmed down.

''Our baby said her first word'' Quinn squealed from water rushing to Santana. Rachel and Brittany soon followed her, hugging her and their daughter.

''She said – but how-'' Santana couldn't believe her luck. Neither of her eight kids said their first word with her or her name, actually 'mami'. Her eyes watered and small tear rolled down her cheek.

''She's the only one to say 'mami' as her first word. I can't believe'' Santana sobbed and tightened grip around Lea, making baby giggled and put her tiny hands on Santana's shoulders.

''Well, it's official. Mami is her first word'' grinned Rachel and clapped. Brittany nodded and caressed baby's chin.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	13. What Keeps Us Going

**I didn't give up the story hahah :) but also those reviews made me write this, keep 'em. :)**

**Thanks for reviews, I really appreciate them! **

**A/U: I don't own Glee or the characters. **

**A/U no. 2: I wrote this chapter in their POV's. Actually in Santana's and Brittany's POV. Maybe next chap I'll write in other two's. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

''See you tonight, baby'' Rachel says standing on the front door. Quinn and I are leaving for work, it's still early, I barely took a sip of coffee, because Quinn's already late for work. It's like I already see I won't function properly today.

''Have a nice day'' Quinn smiles and gives Rachel peck on the lips. I watch them, like I always do. Their lips touching, both of them have closed eyes. Sometimes, I wonder how we got so far, to this point, where it doesn't even matter anymore if anyone would see us, if anyone would throw harsh comment or tell our parents. Even more, we are parents. We, four of us, four women and yet fully accepted and in our, especially my surprise celebrated from other people.

They separate and I wave Rachel and she sends me smile. Just when we're about to head to the car, Brittany comes running behind Rachel.

''I didn't get my morning goodbye kiss'' she pouts and we laugh.

This, also this amazes me. We still have something in us from past, apart from our unconditional love. Brittany still has this innocence in her body and movements, which can always make three of us melt and yet in the same time burn our souls.

''Uh uh, we are sorry. Come here'' I laugh and walk to her, leaning in kiss. We kiss for few seconds and then she does the same with my other blonde and we, finally, head to the car.

''Don't forget to eat lunch, Santana! If you skip one more meal, you'll have no ass on you'' I heard Rachel shout as we sit in car and I let a chuckle. She really stayed sassy little diva.

As I turn car on and Quinn puts on her belt she speaks. ''She's right. You're working your ass off with that job. You should cool off.''

I reach the main road and groan.

''I try, but it's getting hard each time'' I turn to the left, little street. ''And just this, daily routine, gets me overwhelmed.''

I hear Quinn sigh and she places her hand on mine. ''I know it's hard. You shouldn't feel like we, your family, are your obligation. You should consider job your only obligation and us as relaxation. People you can lean on.''

I pull out in front of the hospital she works in and stop the car. She is right. I do feel sometimes like everything's on me and on my back, even if I know, deep inside, that it isn't like that. I have them, three beautiful women behind me, behind our success.

''I know, I know'' I turn to face Quinn. I nod and she smiles. ''But, everytime I try to pull those thoughts away, I feel like betraying you. You know I want the best for you, for every each of you.''

''We know, S. And you proved that million times. You don't have to anymore, we know each others hearts'' she says and leans to kiss me.

I close eyes as I feel her tongue asking for entrance in my mouth. Somehow, this kiss is different. I feel her other side, other side of my little sweet Quinn. I part my lips and her tongue meets mine and as we play and fight with them, she cups my cheeks and pulls away.

''We'll finish _this_ tonight. Just like this'' she says and put a special accent on like this. I wonder what's in her head. ''I'm totally late, I'm lucky I'm head doctor.''

I laugh and she quickly exits car, running towards the door of the building. I watch her, her grace, even when she's running. I pull away from my thoughts and start the car, going again in the main road, towards my office.

**...**

Lunch time passed quickly for me. This was the first time in couple of weeks I had proper lunch on the work. I guess Rachel's words affected me. I must take care of my shape, I don't want to become granny in early age. _God, no._

I sit in chair, finishing signatures I had to write on some documents that Anne, my secretary gave me this morning.

Sometimes it feels exhausting, sometimes totally relaxing, I don't know why, but it's just that hits me. Like some kind of doubt about job, did I really choose thing I love? I don't know, but I know I have people I love around me, and I am thankful for that.

Even when there were just three of us, I was content and happy. It doesn't mind that it all started with Brittany, I feel like we always belonged together, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and me.

Rachel is one to give our hope special kind of light and happiness. Her attitude no one could ever replace, her way of acting towards us and our children is irreplaceable. She's not the calmest one of us, I agree, but her effort to calm us sometimes is enough to do it. I respect her job and even more I love it, because she enjoys working it. I regret that I said once in fight that it is only singing, because it's not. She gives all of herself into it. I enjoy watching her smile and pride raise when one of our children succeeds in something. Then I love her tiny squeals when she's excited, her brightest smiles.

Brittany is the brightest flower in our garden. Whenever something isn't right, she manages to say exactly right word or stay silent when she feels like it. Her ability with our children is amazing, I can't but not to feel that every our kid loves her most, because she gives herself to them in every way. She is always willing to do everything with them in every situation. I don't say that Quinn, Rachel or me don't want that, it's just that Brittany has that kind of heart. Childish heart and I feel that when we're grannies and very old, she'll be like that. Her excitement is something that when you see it, you don't have other option, but to be excited too. She'll always be our angel who gave us two angels in male form, but who look just like her. Our not so little Daniel and Ian.

Quinn. I think sometimes how strong Rachel and Brittany are, to maintain our characters, our difficult characters. Both of us always tended to be dominant ones, but we'd always end up fighting or we'd never get there, because Rachel or Brittany would stop us. Yet, we are different. She has something inside her that is addictive, so much addictive that I ended up with her in marriage. And I think I'd never could function without her, her support and love.

As I snap out of my thoughts, I see that papers on my desk are still waiting for me. Just as I wanted to take pen, I hear someone coughing.

I look up and see my secretary standing on the doorway, looking weird at me. I raise eyebrow at her and she becomes nervous in instant. _What I do to people so they fear me?_

''Sorry, Mrs. Santana, but I told called your phone three times and tried to tell you the same amount of the time here, standing, but you seemed –'' she trailed off and I interrupted her, rolling eyes.

''Spit it out, Anne.''

''Your wife is calling. On your phone.''

''You do remember I have three wives, right?''

''Uh, sorry, Mrs. Rachel is on phone.''

''Okay, you can go now.''

I watch her getting out, she's so clumsy sometimes. She reminds me a lot of my old schoolmate, Tina, the Asian girl. She stutters just like Tina used to, except this one is totally not Asian. Once again, I snap myself out of thinking and pick up the phone.

''Yes, my love?''

''_Why didn't you answer? I got worried when Anne told me you're not answering.''_

''I was daydreaming, sorry for worrying you, baby.''

''_About what exactly?''_

''About how perfect my wives are'' I smile and I can tell I feel her blushing.

''_Oh, San. I love you, too. Tell me, in what way did you think about us?''_

I chuckle, I know she's thinking.. in dirty way, cause that's me. ''You won't believe it, but not in that way. I just thought about how sweet, caring, loveable and perfect you three are.''

''_Oh.. Santana.''_

''Well, enough of this sensitive shit, why did you call?''

''_It's not shit''_ I feel her smirk while saying that and I can't help but laugh. _''And you want to say I can't call my wife on her work without having reason for it? Are you sure you were daydreaming, because I swear, Santana Lopez Fabray, if you are –''_

I burst out laughing, I can't possibly imagine myself cheating on them. It's so wrong, in many ways.

''Rach, Rach, no. Don't even think about it, you understand?''

''_Well, that was convincing. If you must know, I called to ask if you ate your lunch today?''_

''Aww, baby'' I grin into the phone and lean into my chair. She seriously is the perfect one. ''I did eat and I feel so full right now. I ate vegan lasagna, you won't believe it. I craved for it for a couple of days.''

''_We should went on lunch together! Ugh, you should call me, you fool, you know I adore it.''_

''Well, we could have it tonight for dinner, I don't mind eating it again.''

''_Yes!''_ I imagine her squealing in place. _''Hey, I need to get going, I have some rehearsal. See you, baby. Love you.''_

''Go, go, I love you too.'' I say and hang up. See, this is what I am talking about, this feeling.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The first ones to leave for the work in the morning are usually Quinn and Santana, sometimes Rach too if she has an early rehearsal. Having my own dance studio gives me good opportunities to set the time for practicing how I want it and according to my obligations. I work usually from 9 AM to the time when studio empties and that's usually at the 3 PM. Sometimes when I want some time just for myself and for my practicing or just venting I stay longer.

After San and Quinn left for work, Rachel and I were still at home and kids were sleeping. We didn't want to wake them up, they were on break from school. As I go in kitchen, it seems like I heard crying from upstairs. It seems like Lea woke up.

''Rachel, can you and take her from crib. I don't want to wake others'' I tell to Rachel who was sitting in kitchen at the table, eating cereals, which was rare. She'd usually eat some fruit or just drink her coffee.

She sees me looking at her plate and grins, standing up from chair. ''I craved for them for days and finally managed to have them for breakfast'' she says and heads to the door and I laugh and shake my head.

She's also one of us, who takes care of what we eat. It means if it's healthy or good enough for our children. Along with Quinn and her, I manage to teach kids what good food is, but with Santana is hard. If she loves one type of food, she'd only eat that and don't matter anything else. We try to tell her it's not right but she's, as always, stubborn.

I shake my head at thoughts and finish placing food on the table. I try every morning to make or at least prepare sauces needed for decent breakfast, so Ina or one of the oldest should finish preparing and children will have breakfast. At least one less worry about them. As I place cups, bowls and food on table, I notice Rachel coming in with Lea.

''Her diaper was dirty. I think she'll fall asleep until you go out'' Rachel smiles and comes closer to me with Lea in her grip. I smile back and place kiss on baby's sleepy head. She yawns softly and I immediately know she doesn't want to eat.

''Well, she ate properly last night'' I laugh and Rachel approves. She looks on the clock and winces.

''I better get going, baby'' she hands me Lea and I take her in bridal style, to get her sleeping. Rachel picks up her bag from table, kisses me on lips and Lea on forehead and rushes out.

''I love you'' I call for her and then notice Lea fell asleep already. _It took her long_.

**...**

I come in the studio very quickly after Rachel leaves. I go to the backroom to change in other clothes, even if I always come at work in yoga pants and top. After changing I go in the auditorium and turn on music to warm up my body.

It always relaxes me, dancing. Every kind of the dance is good for my soul, I guess it all started when I was a kid and I am thankful for that. Even today after more than twenty years of dancing and giving birth to two boys, I can feel muscles on my thighs and stomach.

Pretty much all four of us kept our shapes right.

Quinn put on little extra weight but it looks very good on her. After giving birth to Emily, she tended to workout. It'd be usually with me in the studio almost every day, but when she started working in the new hospital it became more difficult because of her job time. Today it's mostly morning runs on weekends if she has a time. I think she knows it, like a doctor, that she has to work a little more on her body, to keep it healthy. She eats healthy food, but still from all that sitting she gains weight. Not that I am saying I wouldn't like her fat, for God's sake, I love her wiggly ass and every part of her skins and body, but it's good from her heart and so on.

For Santana, weight was never a problem, she has tiny musculature. If we talk about that, she is the laziest one. I think about it sometimes, how the heck she managed to stay in our coach's, Sue's, team when she's was so lazy? That's question I ask myself often. San would never wake up early on weekends just to run. The only workout she gets is if she goes with kids in park or if I make her come with me in dance studio. In last few weeks I couldn't make her, but when I think little better, I'll have to. Rachel reminded me this morning, she doesn't eat properly and her weight is currently low. _I think we'll have little talk about that soon. _

Rachel is me. In that case we are one person, because she takes care about work out, health and food. With her rehearsals and morning rituals, her body is still toned and firm. She didn't lose her body shape after giving birth Katie or Lea, what's good. Her pregnancies were the best of all. I guess we experienced a lot pregnancies before hers so we knew how will everything go.

Santana's pregnancy was the worst, if we talk sincerely. After all, she was the first to give a life to a person from all of us. And of course, those were two little devils in her, God bless them, but I remember they gave us so many headaches even before they were born.

_**Flashback**_

_I'm making out with Quinn on couch, her period stopped yesterday and we finally get to have sex. I missed her, I couldn't get off in three days, Santana's pregnant and Rachel always has some preparing for plays. Now, I was with Quinn on couch, and I guess Santana isn't in mood for sexy time, because she is sitting on couch nest to us with legs spread wide and her baby bump showing. She looked so cute that chubby and with knowing she was carrying our angels inside her, I couldn't be more happy. _

_Rachel is in kitchen with our, now two and half year old Ina. _

_As I move my hands over Quinn's body I hear foot steps, I guess Rachel and Ina. I groan and pull from Quinn, just to see smirk on Santana's now red face. She looks ridiculous, I don't know what's happening with her. _

''_Baby, are you ok? Are twins moving?'' Rachel asks carefully as she sits next to Santana, after placing Ina in her crib for watching cartoons. _

_Santana just stays silent and smirks even more, crossing hands over her baby bump. _

_Quinn quirks head underneath me, looking in Santana's direction. ''What's wrong, S?''_

''_Yeah, baby, are you okay? Tell us'' I say and along with Quinn come closer to her. As I try to touch her, she shirks away her arm, giving me sign 'don't touch me, I'm mad'. _

''_Santana?'' Rachel questions as she watches her. She shares with me and Quinn few looks and then brings back her attention back to Santana. _

_She's silent. _

_Nothing. _

_We just watch her. I don't know what to expect. Maybe she has doubts about pregnancy?_

_But still, she doesn't say anything._

_Silent. _

_And then she explodes in cries and whines. I feel Ina turn around to watch her, even I don't think she understand her at all. _

''_You ask me what's wrong? What's wrong? You want to know? Look at me, you three will probably leave me with twins because I'm so fucking huge! I have two creatures in me and you three look so skinny and beautiful and I'm just whale! Big fucking whale! And guess what, I think you'll just use me as an experiment for pregnancy, to see if woman gets really that big and fat after it!''_

_She stops and then continues again. God._

''_A- and also you two'' she shots glare to me and Quinn. ''are grinding onto one another in front of me, having almost sex, as I can't move with this giant thing in front of me! I have- haven't ha- had sex in...'' she stops because we had sex yesterday and she came three times. Once from my hand, once from Quinn's mouth and third time with Rachel's magical combination of mouth and fingers. ''...I know we fucked, but it seems like you just want to do it now without me! And I –''_

_She breaks, cries and whines, but stops talking because she knows it's not going anywhere. Quinn, Rachel and I kneel in front of her, putting hands in her lap. We glance at each other, and Quinn points us with mimicry that she'll speak. Rachel and I just nod and Quinn starts. _

''_S, baby'' she takes her cheeks in her hands, trying to get her to look at us. She finally looks at us and I smile. She's all red and her eyes are in tears. _

''_All of that you said now is not true. And you know it, right? We love you and our little devils inside you. And to be honest, you never looked more beautiful than you look right now. Obviously you don't see how your belly makes your figure look marvelous. Also your breasts are perfect, just the way you wanted them to be, right? You said that the other day.. and we would never, ever, leave you. You will always have us alongs with our devils and other kids we will have in future. Remember, always together?'' _

_Santana's eyes are again, full of tears as Quinn finishes. Rachel and I use chance to caress her cheek and she just says, or rather whispers, little 'sorry'. She looks so cute. _

''_And talking about that sex, what do you say we put Ina upstairs to take little nap?'' Quinn has evil smirk on her face as she says that and we giggle. Ina turns around to the mention of her name and stretches her tiny arms towards Quinn. _

_I hope she falls asleep really fast. _

_End flashback_

.

I laugh at thought and just as I finish stretching, my students enter the studio. There are something about fifteen of them. They really accept moves easily, which is good for me, less job to do. No kidding.

''Good morning, Mrs. B'' they almost yell at unision and I smile back.

* * *

**Thoughts? Write reviews or some ideas for next chapters :) **

**Also, thanks for reading!**


	14. Stolen Glances

**Hello :) Back to ''normal'' POV, but also I'll maybe write one more chapter like 13th one. :)**

**A/N: I don't own Glee or characters, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was casual day in Fabray-Lopez house, nothing special. The women weren't working, they had day off. Brittany usually didn't have practice on Thursdays, Santana took week off, Quinn worked night shift night ago and Rachel didn't have any rehearsals.

Days like that, they'd usually spend with children home, alone cuddling or doing other activities. Today was the cuddling day but with kids. Rachel lied on couch with Brittany. Brittany was holding Katie in lap and Rachel was breast-feeding Lea.

''Quinn, can you go in kitchen and tell Santana to bring me cereals? I feel hungry after feeding her'' Rachel pouted at Quinn, who was sitting on the floor stacking puzzles with groaning Ian who couldn't put the right puzzle on the right place.

''Why can't go Britt? She's, like, sitting next to you'' Quinn rolled eyes.

''Katie's sitting in my lap and we're watching cartoon right now'' Brittany stuck out her tongue and turned her attention back to the TV.

Rachel pouted and squealed when Lea bit her nipple. ''Ugh, easy there tiger'' she patted baby's head slowly and turned her gaze to Quinn. ''Pretty please?''

Quinn groaned and got up heading to the kitchen in slow motion, leaving satisfied women behind her.

Brittany raised hand and Rachel clapped her with hers. ''So whipped.''

''_I heard that!''_ came voice from kitchen and Rachel laughed.

...

Ina and Alexis were sitting in their room. There wasn't Victoria, she said something about 'getting her mack on' with one of her boyfriends. They really never understood her, well, except Ina. Victoria fooled around with boys, made out and stuff. They never noticed her talking about real relationship or something like that. Emily was downstairs somewhere, God know where.

Sitting with her laptop on bed, Ina noticed gazes on her, by her sister. When she looked up at her, Alex turned quickly her eyes away. Ina chuckled and raised eyebrow.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' she asked still chuckling but looking at her.

Alex blushed and shook her head.

''Ins, you know, I wanted to ask you something.. well..'' Alex couldn't finish and ended up blushing.

''What? You know you can ask me whatever you want'' Ina shrugged and placed laptop on the bed turning her attention to her sister.

''I wanted to ask you for few tips, you know.. and.. um.. ''

''Alex, spit it out'' Ina rolled eyes, but didn't receive any answer from blushing girl. ''Is this something about sex?''

That really got her attention and her cheeks were fully red and flushed. Alex shifted in her seat as smile formed on her face and she nodded.

Ina grinned and moved on laptop away, motioning Alex to come there.

''Well, I want to ask you first, why me?'' Ina grinned again when her sister sat next to her.

''I really didn't want to ask moms about it, especially momma, you know her, I'd get the whole Power point presentation.''

''I got it'' Ina chuckled and nodded. ''Well, you can continue?''

Alexis hesitated, not knowing from where to start. Ina noticed and started off.

''Al, ok, I know you're not virgin, you told me once about your first time. Okay. Now you just need to spit that what you have on mind as long as it isn't some of your ideas to have sex with me'' she finished with joke and they burst out laughing and it seemed like that relaxed Alex.

''Gosh no'' she started and rolled eyes. ''Well, I have been having sex with this one girl for like.. five months now? ..yeah, something like that. And we- we wanted to try something new, though.. and I don't have slightest clue about it..''

Ina raised eyebrows, she didn't know her sister had girlfriend at all. ''So, you have girlfriend?''

''No, no'' Alex shook head and laughed. ''It's, like, our secret thing or something..''

''Why is that?''

''Well, she is in closet, but this what we have isn't relationship or anyhting..''

''You're like fuck buddies?'' Ina asked putting hand under her chin.

''Ugh, yeah, something like that.''

''Why?''

''So much questions, Ins'' Alex chuckled. ''Well, she's cheerio, you know and –''

''Ha! Cheerio, Al! Way to choose a bitch'' Ina laughed and rolled eyes, earning glare from her sister, who obviously didn't like to hear talking about her current friend with benefits like that. Ina quitted laughing and send an apologetic look to her.

''Sorry, go on'' Ina pouted and smiled. ''No, don't, may I ask who is she?''

''I really don't want to tell you, sis'. Nobody knows, so... I really want to keep it like that'' Alex seemed a bit sad saying that, but obviously tried to hide it.

''Can I ask you something before we go on the thing you have to ask?''

Alex nodded.

''Would you like it to be like, an official thing or something?''

Alex nodded again, but went silent. Ina just watched her, until she spoke again. ''Ugh, sorry for going on emotional side, I'm sure if it's meant it'll happen someday, ok? Now let's get our advices on!''

Alex laughed along Ina and straightened herself up inhaling deeply.

''As I said, we've been having... normal lesbian sex for few months and we talked about that idea few days ago..''

Ina watched her slowly. ''And that idea would be... ?''

''Gosh, it's like I'm saying I'm pregnant or something'' Alex and Ina laughed at Alex's statement and Ina couraged her to continue.

''...uhm, we want to use strap on.''

Ina laughed loudly and slapped herself in the face. Alex watched her until she was finished and collected. ''Sorry, but for one lesbian, you sure are shy about this stuff. And you shouldn't be, especially with me, c'mon.''

''Well, you know me. Thanks for not laughing, tho'' Alex added sarcastically.

''Ok, ok'' Ina rolled eyes and continued. ''You don't know how to use it?''

Alex shook her head.

''Do you have it?''

Alex nodded.

''Great then, I'll show you.''

Alex's jaw fell wide opened, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She was silent until Ina realised what she said and then she laughed.

''Darn, I didn't mean it like that, dude! Oh my God'' Ina laughed again. ''I meant to, you know, show you how to wear it and stuff.''

''Oh, that. Sorry'' Alex face palmed her self and stood up and went to her closet. When she opened it, she took small box from the corner of the closet and came back to bad holding box and then handing it to Ina.

Ina took it in hand, opening it and revealing not so small green dildo and strap. She turned her face to Alex, who was now blushing deeply.

''Wanky'' Ina commented and grinned. ''Hey don't be shy, you're not, like the first person in the house for me to see it or know it that you use it.''

Alex blushed deeper as Ina started swaying the thing in air watching and studying it, like she was some expert in that.

''What? Who else use it?'' Alex raised eyebrow. She couldn't think of anyone else that her sister could see it or could have talk about it. The only lesbians in house were her, Ina and their moms. Wait, it's not possible...

''No! You – you saw moms using...? Ewww Ina!'' Alex was grossed out and Ina shrugged nodding.

''Hey, it's so natural. They are healthy human beings in need for sex'' Ina declared again with shrug.

''Yeah it is, but not when you _see or know_ that your mothers have sex. Gross.. wait, you saw them with... _it_?'' Alex scrunched up her nose.

Ina laughed and nodded, playing with dildo in her hands. ''Yeah, actually felt it.''

''What!?''

''No, no, not like that, dude'' Ina shook head and leaned on the headboard of the bed. ''When I was twelve or thirteen or something like that, I can't really remember, it was long time ago.. well, I remember it was like some time I couldn't sleep. And I'd usually call momma to sleep with me in bad, but she wasn't at home, she had rehearsals for play. And mommy was on tour with Beyonce..'' Ina grinned at thought.

''...yes?'' Alex waited for the rest of the story.

''And I went out of the bed to moms' room. When I came in moms were flushed, God, I remember their faces like it was yesterday'' brunette laughed and moved her hair from the face. ''I asked them are they ok, and they said they are.. so I asked could I sleep with them, or something like that and they motioned me to come to bed. I lied between them and drifted to sleep and so on..''

''And you know they use strap on.. because...?''

''Oh yes, the main thing in story I forgot. When I woke up in the morning something poked me in the ribs. When I looked under covers, I noticed mom wearing strap on, seriously, I couldn't believe'' Ina finished and Alex burst out laughing.

They laughed and held their stomachs.

''I really can- can't believe that mami is bottom!'' Alex said through sobs and Ina quirked eyebrows until she realised about what her sister was talking.

''Damn, Al you perv, I didn't even think about that'' Ina laughed even more.

''Ew, no perv here about moms, seriously'' Alex grinned and they laughed some more, until they collected themselves.

''Woah, this was good laugh, damn. So we should continue what we were really about here, right?''

Alex snapped herself in reality. ''Ugh, yes. So..''

''Nothing serious, really. You just wear it like this..''

They spent few moments on making Alex understand how to use it. She really didn't want to seem like beginner in front of her 'fuck buddy' so little help isn't for throwing.

...

Santana soon joined her wives on couch after she finished some papers on kitchen table. Rachel placed sleeping baby on other couch, so they could stretch other one so it was wider and all of them sat on.

''Hey mommas, we are going out'' they heard Ina behind them. They turned around to see dressed up Ina and Alexis.

''Together?'' asked Quinn.

''No, I'm going with Elena'' Ina answered. She was dressed in short denim shorts, black short top that covered just half of her stomach and black Converse shoes. Her hair fell over her shoulders making spitz on the down end of her hair.

Quinn nodded and looked at Alex, who looked nervous.

''I- I'm going with friend f- from school... We have project to do, so I probably won't be home tonight'' she replied also nervously, even it was lame Quinn nodded.

''Have a nice time girls'' Rachel grinned and sent 'em air kisses. ''Also, Ina if you see your brother, tell him he has home. I didn't see him since yesterday.''

Ina laughed and went towards the door. _''I will, momma. Bye!''_

''Bye.''

''Well that escalated quickly'' Santana commented and other three burst out laughing.

''Quiet, let's not wake Lea. I hardly made her sleep, she wouldn't let my boob from her mouth'' Rachel shushed them with hands.

''I know few people more who wouldn't let your boob out'' teased Santana just to earn one more punch from tiny brunette.

The only sound in next few minutes were smashing lips, Quinn's and Santana's.

Rachel and Brittany shared few looks and rolled eyes. Rachel took Santana by the sweater, pulling her back from Quinn's face.

''What?'' Santana half whispered and half groaned looking at Rachel.

''Britts and I want to talk about.. you know, the other day..''

''...''

''...''

''...''

''...''

They sat in awkward silence, like they didn't already do it eight or seven times already.

Few days ago, Quinn expressed that she wants to give a birth to another child. And from that day, Santana tries to avoid deep talks with them. Rachel was for that talk, to see what her other wives think and how would they manage it. Brittany had her familiar face, she was happy however her wives wanted it. Even with all their children, they were ready for another child as well, materially, emotionally and in any other way, but it was always hard for Santana. It seemed before every their pregnancy she was scared the most. It was probably because when they wanted their first pregnancy, not counting Ina, she was the first one to try it. It was all good and sweet until she had spontaneous abortion. From that accident, she was always scared for them, because, like she says it, it's emotionally hard thing. Sure it is, but that didn't stop them to endure seven pregnancies.

''...''

''We can't sit like this the whole time, like, until sperm falls from ceiling'' Rachel shrugged.

''She's right. And I don't think it's not even possible'' Brittany grinned.

Santana looked at Quinn curiously, waiting for her to say something.

''So... ?''

Quinn inhaled deeply and smiled. ''I think I'm ready. I really am.''

''What about your job?''

''I talked with my assistant. I'd put her in charge, until I come back. I'd probably take time off when I start showing.. or maybe right away when the pregnancy starts. When all my free time counts, and those times I didn't use, I have something more that one year holiday. And it's more than good..'' Quinn finished with smile.

''What about you? Your feelings? Body? We don't want you to feel some kind of pressure, just because we feel like we want one more kid'' Brittany said with small smile and other two nodded, looking at serious Quinn.

''Psychically I am totally ready, I don't care about my body.. I know I got little fatter but –''

''Hey, you didn't! I like your butt now better'' Santana grinned and gave Quinn quick peck on lips, and other two followed her as well.

Quinn laughed silently. ''Thanks'' she said blushing. ''...and, I need also to feel something in me, I think that time came again.''

Rachel clapped her hands in excitement. Brittany squealed next to her and Santana's face teared up a little bit.

''So, when will we start preparing?''

''Well, I counted days and everything, I am ovulating in three days.''

''Good. What about sperm?'' Santana asked.

''I thought we still have Kurt's at sperm bank. We used it just for Katie and I think Kurt will agree if we use it now, too'' said Rachel, maybe a little too excited.

''I agree'' Santana nodded.

''I'm fine with it'' Quinn smiled.

''Me too'' Brittany grinned taking their hands and kissing them. ''I can't believe, we will have another baby. One just spoke for the first time and we will have another.''

Quinn grinned and was ready to tell something, but baby's cry interrupted her.

Brittany stood up and walked to other couch, taking Lea in arms. ''What did I say about speaking? Say something, Lea!''

They laughed and when Brittany sat, cuddled.

* * *

**Also, what do you think? Should Quinn give birth to baby girl or baby boy? Names? Anything?**

**Thanks!**


	15. Not So New State Of Mind

**Hello again :) **

**I have beta now, you won't believe it. So this chapter is ''beta-ed'' thanks to my beta _Gleek4Snix_. Also I got some 'tips' from my beta, I think I'll use them in later chapters. Till then...**

**I considered suggestions from reviews. Also, here are first 4 months of pregnancy, there's more to come.. like the rest of pregnancy haha. **

**A/N: I don't own Glee or characters, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The moment when they got a confirmed pregnancy, everything went wild. No one was happier than them, especially Quinn, who was carrying the baby. Even if they knew that everything will eventually be good and well with starting pregnancy, because they had a very good doctor who went through all their pregnancies, it felt good to be sure it all went fine.

That day when they got home, it was almost empty. There was only Kurt with Ian, Katie and Lea. Other children went out, probably because it was Friday and they didn't want to inform them over the phone that they will have another sibling soon. Well, not soon, but in nine months or like pregnancy test says, in seven months and twenty seven days.

When Quinn told Kurt that all went really well, he screamed again, for the second time in his life because Fabray-Lopez babies. He said 'Oh my God, I'm gonna be second time platonic dad!'. They laughed at his excitement and thanked them for his _work_.

...

First month since they got confirmed and second month of pregnancy went eventually good, except usual pregnancy problems. Quinn took her free time from work and said she's not coming back until baby is born and at least three months old. Her co-workers accepted and congratulated her on pregnancy.

They waited for second month to tell their children about it.

Lea, normally, didn't understand a bit of it. She'd just clap excitedly with her tiny hands, as Rachel would make weird faces and squeals. Katie asked who will bring the baby, as she didn't see any storks around the house and she asked if Santa would bring the baby for Christmas. And if he would, she pleaded her moms for them to not do it, because she already has the list of presents she wants. After they managed to explain to her where babies came from, she just shrugged and continued on what she has been doing. Ian said the baby will be ugly as every newborn or just like his sister Lea. When Quinn heard that, she started crying like never before, accepting the boy's comment like it was something serious or like it came from an adult. They managed to calm her down after three hours and three empty boxes of tissues.

Emily seemed the most excited and asked if she could name the baby, because when their youngest sister was born, Emily missed birth 'cause she had smallpox and failed on naming her sister and that right went to Ian, the five year old boy who named his sister after the dog from a cartoon.

The least excited, or not least excited, maybe just got used to it, were Daniel, Victoria, Alexis and Ina, because, well, they were always there for every pregnancy. However, they congratulated their moms on the new 'event' and said they were very happy, they said, ''new yet learning creature in this world running around''. After all, they were one big happy family with very good family relations.

...

_Third month of pregnancy_

_Happy family?_ Yeah.

''I hate you! Look at –'' Quinn couldn't finish her emotional outburst as she started vomiting all over the floor in their bedroom. Through all vomit she started running toward bathroom, and all way to it, she vomited.

Santana quickly ran after her, not even watching where she stepped. Rachel soon followed her, running also but she slipped in vomit, with lack of sleep. The previous three nights were the same and with their jobs they couldn't get enough sleep.

It was Saturday morning. Not really morning, it was 5 AM and Quinn spent all night until that time with stomach cramps and feeling like she has to vomit. Santana didn't sleep too well neither, she spent all night by her side, tapping her back, massaging her stomach, but nothing seemed to help, because all she got in return were insults from Quinn.

Brittany decided to sleep with Katie in her and Ian's room, because they sent Ian to Kurt's and Blaine's house to spend time with their children and Katie said she fears to sleep alone in a room.

Stepping out of grey-green mixture, Rachel groaned and tried to clean her hands, but couldn't as it spread all over her legs. She entered bathroom and found Santana next to Quinn on the floor, who held her hair in place in back.

Quinn was throwing from herself all food she had that day in mixture of some other things.

Rachel tried to forget repugnance and sat next to the Latina and the blonde on the floor, caressing Quinn's back slowly.

''Is it better now?'' she asked carefully, not knowing what to expect. She looked over Quinn's back at Santana, who shook her head, as saying 'don't ask her that'.

As Quinn stopped throwing everything from inside her, she leaned back and then turned to Rachel, shooting her glare.

Rachel lost herself and grabbed tissue from sink. Quinn just grabbed it from her and wiped her mouth.

They slowly stood up, Santana held Quinn's hand. As they walked back to the bedroom, Quinn saw vomit all over the floor and started crying.

''Look what I did. So- sorry, I didn't wa- want and I –'' she started sobbing loudly and Rachel grabbed her in hug pointing to Santana to clean it.

''Hey baby, it's ok'' Rachel murmured in her hair, patting her back. ''Santana will quickly clean it, don't cry, ok?''

''No! No'' Quinn jumped from her embrace and kneeled on the floor. ''I'm so- so gross, look what I do, I ca- can't...''

''Q, you're not gross'' Santana took her by the arm and pulled her from the floor. She wiped her tears away and took her cheeks in her hands. ''You'll be fine, it's just a little... vomit. Come, lay in bed, here'' she pulled her over heap in king-sized bed.

Quinn laid down, still sobbing. Santana covered her with two sheets and took little box from the nightstand, taking out two mints.

''Here'' she put them in blonde's mouth. ''This will make better feel in your precious sweet mouth.''

She gave her peck and stood off from bed, just to be pulled by Quinn.

''Yo- you kissed me? After vomiting? I'm no- not gross to you?''

Santana and Rachel laughed, but soon realized it wasn't a good idea, because blonde started crying again and she covered her face with her hands. Santana jumped to the bed again, taking Quinn's hands in hers.

''Hey, beautiful, I didn't mean it like that. I laughed because it's ridiculous what you said. You're the most beautiful and fresh woman in our lives, ok?'' she waited for Quinn to nod and she did.

''Ok than, close your eyes and rest a little, while Rach and I clean the floor. Deal?''

Quinn nodded wiping her eyes and yawning. She shifted in bed and closed eyes.

Santana stood up and walked over to Rachel. They exchanged few glances and silent laughs and went to the bathroom for mops and air refreshers.

...

_Fourth month of pregnancy _

''Yes, Judy, she's alright. No, she didn't eat breakfast'' said Santana rolling eyes in the phone.

''_Santana! What kind of wives you are the three of you? Pregnant women need to eat every meal. And Quinnie is in her fourth month of pregnancy and that might -''_

''Judy, she said she isn't hungry'' Santana was on the verge of screaming at the woman on the phone. Brittany noticed her rolling her eyes and nervously shifting in place, so she came to her and took the phone from her.

''Hey, Judy, it's Brittany'' she smiled and motioned Santana to go away.

''_Hello, dear. Santana says Quinnie is not eating –''_

''She eats perfectly healthy, don't worry, it's just that she's not exactly hungry this morning, because we had big meal last night, don't worry.''

''_Ugh, Santana didn't mention that. Say to her that I'm sorry for yelling. And kiss Quinnie for me, would you?''_

''I will, no problem'' Brittany chuckled. ''So, I really have to hang up –''

''_Alright, alright. I'll call tomorrow. Kiss kids, bye.''_

And even before Brittany replied, the woman hung up. Brittany laughed and walked to the couch. She found the pregnant blonde spread on the couch and surrounded by Ian, Katie and Rachel who had Lea in her lap.

Quinn had her shirt twisted up, so her little belly was showing.

''Mom, is there really a baby in there?'' asked a wide eyed Ian. Katie placed her tiny hand on Quinn's stomach, just around the belly button, massaging it.

Quinn put her arms around it and nodded. ''Yes, there is, your baby brother or sister.''

''Is it small like Lea?'' asked Katie.

''First, it's not 'it', it is a he or she. And no, he or she is way smaller, like, still growing'' smiled Quinn.

Katie and Ian seemed to study Quinn's belly, from time to time touching it and poking.

Brittany came behind and kissed Quinn's head from behind. ''Your mom sends you kisses'' she smiled.

''Oh, she called?''

Brittany nodded and snuggled next to her.

...

Later that day, the whole family sat in the dinning room having dinner. It was rare to have the whole family in the evening for the meal, because everyone would usually go out before dinner and there would only be Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany and maybe the youngest ones, if they are hungry.

That day it was raining so none of the kids were in the mood to go outside with a weather like that. Instead, they stayed home. The table where they ate was enormously big, just as the whole house, which is normal for that amount of people. There were fourteen chairs and that big table.

''Rach, would you hand me that plate with bacon?'' asked Quinn as she couldn't reach it. She was sitting between Santana and Ian, across from Rachel.

''Q, in this last three days you only ate bacon. You should focus on veggies and –''

''No, Santana! You don't get to say what I need to eat'' Quinn yelled and sent glare to Daniel, who was sitting next to Rachel. Silently moving his arm, he nodded and took plate with bacon and stretched over the table to hand it to Quinn.

Santana just nodded and continued eating.

Victoria and Emily laughed silently, sharing looks with their siblings.

When Quinn put bacon in her mouth, her grin instantly grew to the biggest grin ever. Santana smirked as she played with the fork in her plate, eyeing the woman who chewed bacon like she never ate it before.

''I want ketchup with this. Where is ketchup?'' asked Quinn, looking like she was about to start crying. The family shared looks and Ina sent Rachel a look and got up from the table and ran to the kitchen. She came back in record time and gave it to Quinn.

''Thanks'' Quinn smiled and continued eating.

Brittany held Lea in her lap, feeding her. Katie played with peas in her plate. She just waited for the dessert.

''You know there's no dessert for you if you don't eat that, right?'' Santana asked her across the table.

Katie pouted and looked over to Brittany, who nodded and shrugged.

''Ugh, I will eat this. But it's icky'' little girl said as she put her nose between fingers and showed fork in her mouth.

* * *

**:)**


End file.
